Tagiru's Bizarre Adventures
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after "Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time", Tagiru is now a senior high school student and is moving on after Quartzmon's defeat, but he is now embroiled in adventures that involve Digimon battles, coming to an accidental encounter with terrorists, cults and organized criminals, and finally, coming across an ancient artifact where he forges a pact with a magical Digimon.
1. After The Battle

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**  
Hello, and welcome to my new Digimon fanfic, and for the first time, I'll be using a character based on the latest Digimon anime, **Digimon Xros Wars**., which has ended in March of 2012.

Although I haven't watched the three anime series yet, I was able to relate well enough through the information provided by wikipedia, and after seeing their photos on Digimon wiki, I studied the series through the info from wikipedia and there it took me several months to come up with a good plot, and which character I'm going to use.

After a few weeks, I decided to try using Xros Wars' Tagiru Akashi, as I felt that his behavioral description, energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk anything to protect his friends, a good factor and this helped me come up with good plot making and this led me to construct a fanfic.

The fic is set after the finale of the third chapter, _**The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time**_, and this embarks Tagiru on an adventure he would never expect, ranging from the usual Digimon-hunting, to the point of getting embroiled at certain situation that also involves facing dangers from fellow humans...and finally, coming across an...ancient artifact that would soon change his life, and affect his relationship with his friends and Digimon partner.  
Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The scene shows that several months ago, a huge battle took place where in the ensuing conflict between the heroes and the villains are in a fight that would decide the fates of both the human and the Digital Worlds, and both sides appeared to be evenly matched until the evil forces seemingly have gained the upper hand and threatened to win the decisive battle.

There, various Digimon heroes, including the "Chosen Children" from their respective "universes" appeared and aid the "Chosen Teens" of the Xros Team, but despite this, the main villain maintained a tight hold of the situation.

In the moments before the decisive battle it appeared that Ryouma had betrayed the Hunters, but Astamon reveals to Tagiru that he is slide-evolution from Quartzmon's Terminal and has been manipulating Ryouma the entire time. Assuming his slide-evolved form, Quartzmon reveals that he used Ryouma to obtain enough Digimon data to construct his main body before fusing into it and burrowing underground to turn Earth into data to absorb.

The Old Clock Store Owner has everyone gather around him to lend the power from their Xros Loaders, while having Clockmon temporarily freeze time to halt Quartzmon's digitizing of all life on Earth long enough for Tagiru to obtain the Brave Snatcher. Taiki then passes his goggles to Tagiru, asking him to hunt Quartzmon using the combined strength of himself, **Taichi**, **Daisuke**, **Takato**, **Takuya** and **Masaru**.

While the others are digitized, Tagiru and Arresterdramon proceed to hunt down Quartzmon with the latter assuming Superior Mode and Digi-Xrossing with the Brave Snatcher to break Quartzmon's core at the root. With Quartzmon reduced to a DigiEgg and everything restored, the Chosen Children, the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and DATS agents return to their respective universes while the Xros Heart and Hunter Digimon return to their respective human and Digital worlds.

However, a month later, Gumdramon returns to the real world and is reunited with Tagiru. The Old Clock Store Owner appears in front of Taiki and Yuu, revealing himself as a resurrected Bagramon as well DarkKnightmon was resurrected and that he wanted to help them stop Quartzmon, a by-product of his evil. He also reveals that some Digimon have remained in their world and tells them to be on their guard.

Despite this, Taiki, Tagiru and the others weren't bothered by this and vowed to protect their world from evil Digimons who threatened the lives of the humans, undaunted even when told that it is posssible that stronger Digimons might come across their paths and threaten Taiki and his friends.

**-x-**

Two years have passed, and Japan seemingly went peaceful after managing to defeat rogue Digimons that made their way to the human world, thanks in part to Taiki Kudo, Yu Amano, and Tagiru, along with their Digimon partners, and now they are having a good time now that they are now in their final year as junior high students as they are just two months away from graduating **Shinonome East Junior High School **and are soon to become senior high school students.

At a picnic area, Taiki and Yu are joined by Tagiru and as they are having their lunch, the two are rather dumbfounded to discover that Taiki has a large appetite, and another discovery that they didn't expect: he carries a bottle of mayonnaise with him and puts it to any food he is eating, which made them grimaced a bit as well as sweat-dropping a lot. It is the first time they seen this and questions him for that.

Tagiru: "Ah...now to have a very good lunch..."

Taiki: "Er..Tagiru...what are you doing...?"

Yu: "Pouring mayonnaise on your lunch...? Are you out of your mind...?"

Tagiru: "Not at all...I've been doing this since I was small...and it taste good when you put mayonnaise on your favorite dish...want some, Taiki-senpai...?"

Taiki: "Er...no thanks..."

Tagiru: "Okay...Yu...have some...here...let me put this on..."

Yu: "WWAAHHH! NO!"

Tagiru: "Come on...try it...I promise it'll look good..."

Yu: "KEEP YOUR MAYONNAISE TO YOURSELF!"

A brief scuffle ensued as Tagiru attempts to offer Yu a whip of mayonnaise on his lunch, which Yu grappled with his friend to keep the bottle away from his lunchbox which Taiki sighed seeing that despite the time have passed, Tagiru is still the same as before, though he did matured a bit but still acts goofy at times, though he is glad that none of his friends suffered any major damage during their battles ranging from **Bagramon** and his **Bagra Army** up to defeating **Quartzmon**.

"_At least they didn't suffer any injuries during our battle at the Digital World...and I'm glad these two are doing well..._"

After several minutes, Taiki had to break up the scuffle as lunchtime is over and urged both Tagiru and Yu to "knock it off" and head back to their classrooms to resume classes, and as the trio head back, Yu smacked Tagiru on the head for trying to place mayonnaise on his lunch without his consent even though Tagiru insisted that the food would still be good if "laced" with mayonnaise.

KA-PLAG!

"OW! THAT HURTS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YU?"

""WHAT WAS THAT FOR"? I HAD TO EAT MY LUNCH EVEN THOUGH YOU POURED HALF OF THE BOTTLE OF MAYONNAISE ON IT EVEN WHEN I SAID "NO"!"

"But you did ate it...and it shows that you enjoyed it..."

"I DID NOT!"

"Did too..."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too..."

"DID NOT!"

**-x-**

_**Two months later...**_

Taiki, Yu and Tagiru have graduated junior high and are now ready to go to senior high and the trio went to the nearest school that is near their homes, and found their ideal school where they can still go there together with the intent of forming a team while joining their new school's basketball club, and after attending the school: **Shinonome West Senior High School**.

After applying there by taking the entrance test, the trio passed and now they are attending the school and during the first month they fitted in well, and have no problem adjusting, and after a few weeks, they managed to adjust well and their records went clean as in the course of the next few months the trio reached their respective birthdays and they are now aged 16, and though their heights improved a bit, they still resembled junior high students.

Soon it was summer vacation and the trio decided to take a break and are meeting at the Clock Store, where the Clock Store Owner calls them and told them that their Digimon partners, Shoutmon, Damemon, and Gumdramon have arrived, after settling some "Digimon business" at the Digital World, and the trio are reunited with their partners.

"Shoutmon!"

"Taiki!"

"Damemon!"

"Yu!"

"Gumdramon!"

"Tagiru!"

"Good to see you again!"

"How are you doing!"

"Great that you came back!"

"We missed you!"

"We settled the problem there and now we have free time!"

"Let's spend time together!"

The Clock Store Owner smiled seeing that despite two years have passed, Taiki, Yu and Tagiru are still the same yet slightly matured to a point where they showed no signs of letting success went to their heads and tells the trio and their Digimon partners that more challenges are heading their way and that they may at one point reached a situation where they might get a taste of their first setback though Tagiru assured that it won't happened.

**-x-**

_**Summer vacation...**_

As Taiki is spending time with his family, Yu went to Hong Kong to visit his sister **Nene** because of her job as a pop idol, Tagiru is now on his own, and takes up a part-time job as an errand boy of a neighbor and friend, named Mori, who owns a video game shop that sells and rent video games, and though the pay is not that high, it was enough for him to get a month's allowance, with Gumdramon tagging along, disguised as a human wearing hip-hop attires that would make him pass up as a human civilian.

"Good timing, Tagiru! You're as early as a bird!"

"Morning, Mori...I came as promised...and I'd do anything to earn a Yen..."

"That's the spirit! And as promised, if your deliveries are delivered on time, and earned a lot...I'll let you play games here for free...up to two hours only..."

"Sure...you can count on me!"

"Here...deliver this to a customer...and here's the item...and the address..."

"Okay...got it..."

"Now get going..."

"See you later!"

As Tagiru is leaving the shop, located at the basement of a local mall, he instructs Gumdramon to head for the Akashi house to fetch his wallet which he forgotten at home much to the Digimon's chagrin, chastising him for being so forgetful, yet the Digimon does as he is told, and Tagiru heads out to his next destination, unaware that his "next adventure" is about to take place in a way that he doesn't expect.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter...and though it's quite different from what you expect, rest assured that the story would stay through in the spirit of Digimon...but I would like to show you what lies ahead for the Xros Heart Team after defeating both the Bagra Army and Quartzmon, and how the challenges would affect the trio and their Digimon partners.

But still, this fic is geared towards Tagiru and will show you what challenges lie ahead for him and how this would affect him and his Digimon partner as well as his friends. In the next chapters you will soon see what I mean...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

While Gumdramon is retrieving his partner's wallet, Tagiru gets embroiled in an unexpected situation where he stumbles upon a murder scene, and then gets in to a LIFE AND DEATH situation when he realized that he is in a midst of a terrorist act where a vital secret is needed to be sent to the Japanese Diet to uncover a government conspiracy and he is marked as a target.

This is where Tagiru's "adventure" commences...


	2. Murder Inside The Mall

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, so far I got a review and though it's not that groundbreaking, I'm still pleased with this and am now going to continue with the next chapter, and here the first arc will commence where last chapter left off, and this time Tagiru gets embroiled in a murder scene and will soon realize that his upcoming situation is nothing like what he encountered at the Digital World, and it'll be a mix of suspense and mystery, yet it won't directly involve any Digimons for the time being.

So read up and enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Mōru no Naka ni Satsujin**_

The scene shows that Gumdramon is walking around the streets of Kyoto, a bit grumbled that he had to do some errand for his "partner" after being told to head for the Akishi residence and retrieve Tagiru's wallet, though he appeared fine with it for now as he would get to do some "exploring" as he seemed to like "peaceful moments" after his and his friends' battle with Quartzmon two years ago.

"_Geez...how could Tagiru be so forgetful...I'm betting he's having Alzheimer's Disease..._"

Since he is dressed like a civilian (he is wearing a mix of hip-hop attire with a hooded shirt), he has no problem moving about undetected and while still walking, he encountered some rowdy punks (about four of them), who blocked his way and began to intimidate him in giving out his "allowance", and there the disguised Digimon smirked as he gets to "blow off a little steam" though he is forced to put up with some of the bullies' insults.

"Hey, kid...!"

"Yeah..you!"

"New in town?"

"Yeah...I am..."

"You're in trouble..."

"But we'll let you off..."

"Really...?"

"Provided that you give us your dough..."

"As in "allowance"..."

"Better give it to us..."

"I don't have any..."

"Are you looking down at us?"

"Or do you want us to get rough?"

"Come on...give us the money or else...!"

"I say we beat him..."

"Good idea...that'll make him wise up..."

At first Gumdramon tolerated the punks who were pushing him around, but one of them began spitting at his face, and the other began to stomp on his tail, and that was enough for the Digimon to hold back, and when the other punk swat off the hood, Gumdramon's face is revealed, though the punks think it was just another disguise, and they all called the Digimon a "crappy cosplayer", and that was enough for him to "unleash" his fury.

"Hey...check it out...!"

"A cosplayer...ha-ha-ha!"

"Now you're going to get it...!"

Using his speed and size advantage, Gumdramon made short work on the bullies, beating them up and even though they are outclassed, the Digimon opted to use a bit of force, beating the punks to a bloody pulp until they begged for mercy, which Gumdramon at first ignored, as he wanted to see if they really meant what they plead for, and after seeing it for himself, he gave them a stern warning.

"Want some more?"

"No!"

"No more!"

"We're sorry!"

"We are!"

"Then go away and stop harassing me...or else...!"

"We'll go!"

"We promise!"

"We're leaving!"

"Mommy!"

The rowdy punks ran off to separate direction in fear, and the Digmon smiled as he get to do some "workout" and puts on his hood over his head before heading for the Akishi residence to get what he is supposed to get, and because the Akishi parents are on vacation, the house is pretty much deserted, and Gumdramon arrived and went for the refrigerator and helped himself with sandwiches and burgers.

"_Time for a quick snack..._"

After 15 minutes of meals, Gumdramon went to Tagiru's bedroom and got the wallet, and is now ready to leave the house, and upon leaving the area, he encountered another "roadblock", in the form of a Digimon, which resembled a humanoid hammerhead shark. The entrant is identified as "**Shumokuzamemon**" and began to attack Gumdramon using his head that is shaped like a hammer.

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

"Just great...now I'm going to be late...!"

Gumdramon sighed as he felt he's going to get more than a mouthful of sermon from Tagiru for coming late, but it can't be helped as he has his hands full as he can't let this rogue Digimon go on a rampage in the neighborhood.

**-x-**

At the Kyoto Mall, Tagiru is busy and is having problems of his own, as the mall is large, very large and it took most two blocks of space (it was annexed in two, annex A and annex B), and with so much items he has to deliver, he had no choice since this is part of his job and he needed to earn a lot of Yen so complaining is not an option and had to put up with everything that has been hurled at his way, whether he like it or not.

"Geez...now this is really a bad day...well, no choice...better get going..."

Starting with Annex A, Tagiru sweat-dropped as Annex A is wide with so many stalls and stores, along wit the fact that it was four stories high, and had to use escalators to get to his destinations, which is the 2nd floor, where he first arrived at a computer shop where his first customer is waiting and delivered the item to the waiting client, and there he got the first payment before the teen leaves for the next client, which is located on the 4th floor.

"Now for the next one..."

Arriving at the 4th floor, he arrived at an internet cafe where the 2nd client is waiting, and there he delivered the item and that was it, which Tagiru went for the 3rd floor to deliver another item to a client at a video shop, and after making the deliveries, and getting the payment, he went to a nearby McDonalds restaurant to take a snack break given that the deliveries he made took near 30 minutes and this made him hungry.

"Time for a break..."

After queuing he ordered a Big Mac with large fries and a Fried Chicken before heading for a table and there he brought out his bottle of mayonnaise and pored them over his food, earning surprised looks from other customers, some bemused while others labeled Tagiru for being "weird" and "crazy". Other customers wondered and tried applying mayonnaise on their food thinking it was a new trend, only to regret their actions after tasting their mayonnaise-laced foods, eliciting various reactions.

"Check that out..."

"Eeeeww..."

"Hey, let's try it..."

"...yuck...it tasted terrible!"

"Is that kid crazy or what...?"

"Is that a new food craze...?"

"He's weird..."

"Yeah..."

Tagiru did not notice them as he is busy digging in on his food and after nearly 30 minutes he was full, though he felt that he wanted to dine in some more but he still has work to do, so he prepared his bags as he has more items to deliver to his clients but then checked his watch and noticed that Gumdramon hasn't arrived yet, and wondered what is keeping him as he knows that his Digimon partner is never this late.

"What's keeping Gumdramon so long...? Can't wait for hi this long...!"

Nevertheless, Tagiru decided to head for Annex B and there he started to make rounds to meet with the clients he is tasked to deliver the items, only for him to cringe realizing that Annex B of the Kyoto Mall is wider than Annex A and that it was five stories high, and the escalators were not near to each other so he has to move around and about to reach the floors towards his destinations.

**-x-**

Back at Tagiru's neighborhood, the scene shifts to a nearby playground where Gumdramon managed to keep Shumokuzamemon to a standstill, and earlier in the battle he uses his cellphone given to him by Tagiru to call Taiki to come and help, and within a minute Taiki arrived with Shoutmon and there the two Digimons fought together to stop the rogue Digimon with Taiki watching, observing the rogue Digimon's movements, and came up with a tactic to stall and disable the shark-Digimon.

"Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Here's the tactic!"

"Okay!"

"Got it!"

Following Taiki's instructions, Gumdramon uses the "**Ram-Gum Break**" to trip the enemy while Shoutmon uses the "**Rock Damashi**" at full power to strike the rogue Digimon on his cranium, and the blast knocked the enemy out, and there the danger is over, and thankfully, the neighborhood wasn't rattled as most of the residents are out. Gumdramon glanced at himself seeing his disguised clothes were in tatters so he hurried back to the Akashi house to get some spare clothes while asking Taiki and Shoutmon to deal with the shark-Digimon as he needs to get to Kyoto Mall to meet up with Tagiru.

"Darn!"

"What's wrong?"

"That shark-Digimon ruined my clothes!"

"So what now?"

"I'm going back at Tagiru's house and get some new clothes...can't go to the mall like this..."

"You're meeting with Tagiru?"

"Yeah...Can you handle that guy...?"

"Okay."

"Thanks!"

**-x-**

Back at Kyoto Mall, a very-exhausted Tagiru wobbled towards the escalator as he had just made 15 deliveries to various establishments from all floors, and right now he wanted to leave the 5th floor and head towards the nearest McDonalds restaurants to "replenish" his body, now that he is feeling hungry from making all the deliveries and couldn't wait to meet up with his Digimon partner, as he realized that he only has enough money for a bus ride, and mentally wished for Gumdramon to get here at once.

"_Please hurry up, Gumdramon...!_"

His musing was interrupted when he saw several technicians arriving and turned of the escalator, and they started to "disassemble" it, where he realized that it is now undergoing maintenance, and as he looked at the other way, he saw the next nearest escalator is also being repaired and he scratched his head in annoyance, as he didn't want to walk farther just to get a ride down towards the ground floor.

"_Geez! I don't want to go farther away just to get a ride...!_"

By then, he noticed that there is a fire exit near him and decided to head there and take the "easy way out" as he didn't want to go to a farther area just to get a ride on an escalator, and he went there after entering, walking calmly, yet in a hurried pace as he hoped that Gumdramon is waiting for him there. The walk took about almost seven minutes, and just as he was about to reach the 1st floor, he heard loud steps coming from the boundaries between the 3rd and 2nd floors before a gunshot is heard, which cause Tagiru to feel pressure as he knows what this means.

BANG!

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

As Tagiru is tempted to go up the 2nd floor to see what is going on, he hesitated as he is not sure what is going on, but then the next scene appeared, where he became a witnesses a murder, as a man dressed in a scientist attire walked down, he was shot several more times, which the gun fire came from the 2nd floor, and Tagiru went to the victim's side and tries to help him, but then the man tells him that he is his only hope.

"Are you okay..."

"N-no...I won't...m-make it..."

"You will...hold on to me and..."

"N-no...you must...g-go..."

"B-but..."

"T-take this...with you..."

"A video-game cartridge...?"

"Take this...t-to...the Crime Investigation Bureau...give this...t-to them...n-no matter w-what...and...don't l-let them...take it f-from...you..."

"B-but...I can't..."

"P-please...the national security...of J-Japan...rest...i-in...y-you..."

Right before the victim dies, he gives Tagiru an item, which appeared to be a video-game cartridge which is actually a Nintendo 64 game, in which the title "_Cloak & Dagger_ " is engraved, and says that the cartridge contains important military secrets, that he must get it to the **Criminal Investigation Bureau** at all costs, and not let the item fall to the wrong hands, and Tagiru us baffled as to why someone would want to go after a video-game cartridge, yet he is willing to help the injured man but the man told the teen to go.

"Why me?"

"Y-your...the only...o-one...I can...c-count on..."

"What does this tape have...?"

"C-complicated...c-can't explain...d-details...j-just...give it to th-them...t-tell them...contains...se-secret..."

"What? "Secret"...?"

"G-go...before they...g-get you...t-too...!"

"But..."

"Go!"

Tagiru is hesitant to leave but was persuaded to go, and as he reluctantly left, he opened the door of the fire exit, and there he heard more gunshots and moans from the man so the teen is forced to leave and call a nearby guard for help, which more security guards are alerted, and in turn, seeks help from the authorities, which policemen happened to be near the area, and there they are told by Tagiru about what he saw, when Tagiru led them to the fire exit, the teen is surprised to see that the body of the scientist is gone, and worse, no traces of evidence is left, nor are any bloodstains are seen, which the police simply believe him to be engaging in "fantasy play".

"Hey...where's the body?"

"But...it was right here...!"

"Are you screwing with us?"

"No! I swear I heard gunshots!"

"Guards...escort this brat out of the mall! And let's pretend nothing has happened here!"

"But...I..."

"Come on, brat..."

"You made us lose our chance to slack off..."

"Hey! Let go!"

As Tagiru was being escorted out of the mall and told to go home for causing a "disturbance", Gumdramon arrived and apologized for being late, explaining the reasons why, but Tagiru wasn't listening, as the teen is still bothered at the events that happened a while ago, and is pondering on what to do next, whether to head for the Criminal Investigation Bureau or simply go home.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...a bit of Digimon action while Tagiru dame across a murder scene and he is dumbfounded that the corpse "mysteriously" vanished...and he is given a video-game cartridge which he is tasked to deliver to the Crime Investigation Bureau, but then his "adventures" is about to commence...in a bizarre way...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Tagiru is slowly being on the run as he is being chased...this time by both Digimons and the killers who murdered a scientist whom Tagiru briefly met at Kyoto Mall, and the teen has to rely on his wits as he is being "shot down"...


	3. Assassination Attempt

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

So far, so good. Things are heating up as Tagiru is in a dilemma as he is unsure on what to do with the "cartridge" he received while unaware of the impending danger as he is about to be embroiled in a REAL-LIFE assassination attempt on his life despite having Gumdramon watching his back. This would be a suspenseful moment for this chapter.

So read up and enjoy!****

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Ansatsu Misui**_

The scene shows that Gumdramon is walking the streets of Kyoto, a bit concerned about his partner as Tagiru is not himself as he is constantly staring at his bag where the video game cartridge is hidden, as the 16-year old teen is still in mental shock after witnessing a murder and that moments later the body disappeared and no one believed his claim about what happened after.

He wondered what was so important about the game cartridge that would warrant the need to bring it over to the Criminal Investigation Bureau, but recalling the dying man's wishes, he is now tempted to do what he is requested to do, yet he is unsure given the nature of the item, and the memory of the dying man kept bugging his head.

_"Are you okay..."_

_"N-no...I won't...m-make it..."_

_"You will...hold on to me and..."_

_"N-no...you must...g-go..."_

_"B-but..."_

_"T-take this...with you..."_

_"A video-game cartridge...?"_

_"Take this...t-to...the Crime Investigation Bureau...give this...t-to them...n-no matter w-what...and...don't l-let them...take it f-from...you..."_

_"B-but...I can't..."_

_"P-please...the national security...of J-Japan...rest...i-in...y-you..."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Y-your...the only...o-one...I can...c-count on..."_

_"What does this tape have...?"_

_"C-complicated...c-can't explain...d-details...j-just...give it to th-them...t-tell them...contains...se-secret..."_

_"What? "Secret"...?"_

_"G-go...before they...g-get you...t-too...!"_

_"But..."_

_"Go!"_

Tagiru's musing is interrupted when Gumdramon straddled onto his back and there he asked his partner what is wrong, assuming that the teen is upset over being late, which started a discussion between the two partners.

"Whoa!"

"Hey, Tagiru...you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes...I'm okay..I guess..."

"Are you upset of me being late...?"

"Oh, no...it's not about that..."

"So why are you...?"

"I...I'll tell you later...when we reach home..."

"Okay..."

By then the two reached Kyoto Mall and went to the video Game Shop where Mori is waiting and there Tagiru gave the collections and told him that he is going home and then report for tomorrow, which Mori nodded, unaware of what happened to the teen, since Tagiru is acting normal and then tend to his business as the teen and his Digimon partner left for home.

**-x-**

At the Akishi house, Gumdramon and Tagiru are having dinner and are discussing about what happened earlier and the Digimon was doubtful of his partner's claims until the teen showed to him the cartridge that was given to him by the late victim, which the Digimon glanced at it and asked what's so important about the video game cartridge, which Tagiru admitted that he is still baffled about the events, and is unsure of going to the Criminal Investigation Bureau given the nature of the item.

"...really...? That's what happened...?"

"Yeah..."

"Here...as proof of what I meant..."

"Whoa...this is...really a video game..?"

"It's a rare antique if you asked me...it's been there of three decades..."

"But why would someone give it to you...wait...you said that the body disappeared, right?"

"Yeah...but before that...the guy told me to give it to the Criminal Investigation Bureau no matter what..."

"So what next...?"**_  
_**

"Um..."

Since the Akishi family is out for a family visit, the house is pretty much quiet with Tagiru and Gumdramon being the only ones there, however, a pair of eyes can be seen glancing at the house, seeing only Tagiru and the unidentified stalker can be seen via a silhouette picking up a cellphone and is contacting someone, and can be heard relaying to the contact the address and the area of the neighborhood where Tagiru lives. The danger is then set for the Xros Heart member, unaware of what dangers would befall him soon.

**-x-**

The next day, Tagiru left the house and off to Kyoto Mall to attend for work, and with Gundramon leaving earlier, he is not seen by "prying eyes" as it only focused on Tagiru and there the stalker began to tail the teen and managed to stay hidden from the teen's sight and followed him towards the mall, and kept on following him until seeing the teen entering the video game shop and there the stalker stayed outside while keeping an eye on Tagiru, seeing him talking to Mori, though he failed to listen on the conversation, nor seeing the teen handing something over to his "boss".

"Here..."

"Whoa...A Nintendo 64 cartridge...quite rare..."

"I want you to play it..."

"Really? Sure...maybe i can spend some leisure time and..."

"Just play it until you finished...I'm betting there's something hidden there..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...and if you see that..."secret"...call me."

"Okay."

After that, Tagiru left as he is given the time off, while Mori glances at the cartridge that his friend gave to him, where he is told to play the game until he finishes it and if he does, call the teen. Mori realizes that this game is sort of an espionage-themed game, and is intrigued by it having played similar games such as "Metal Gear Solid", though he felt nostalgic since he owned a Nintendo 64 unit, and decided to try it out once lunch break is coming.

"Okay...time to test this out..."

The stalker kept his eye on Mori before leaving to follow Tagiru, though he seemed to have lost track of him as the teen got a head-start, and the stalker contacted someone to intercept the teen, assuming that Tagiru would be heading home and may be the only one who knew where the cartridge is hidden.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Tagiru arrived home and is taken by surprise at the scene before him, in which the house appeared to have been thrashed, with the cabinet and drawers opened, the contents thrown around, and when he checked his room, it was also been thrashed, as if it had been ransacked, and then he checked his parents' room, where the cabinets and drawers have been "molested" yet the valuables are intact, and there the teen slowly deduced why this is happening as the memory played on his head once more.

_"T-take this...with you..."_

_"A video-game cartridge...?"_

_"Take this...t-to...the Crime Investigation Bureau...give this...t-to them...n-no matter w-what...and...don't l-let them...take it f-from...you..."_

_"B-but...I can't..."_

_"P-please...the national security...of J-Japan...rest...i-in...y-you..."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Y-your...the only...o-one...I can...c-count on..."_

_"What does this tape have...?"_

_"C-complicated...c-can't explain...d-details...j-just...give it to th-them...t-tell them...contains...se-secret..."_

_"What? "Secret"...?"_

_"G-go...before they...g-get you...t-too...!"_

The teen clenched his fists as he realized that the killers who killed the scientist have been here and deduced that they are after the cartridge and decided to head for the nearest police station to file a report, and left the house, thinking about whether to confide this matter to Taiki or not, as he felt that this situation is way different than being in the Digital World.

Sure, he, Taiki and Yuu have fought the Bagra Army, and Quartzmon, but something like gun-wielding terrorists...this is REAL-LIFE, and the stakes are higher than his previous adventures.

As Tagiru is on the road, he stopped as he sensed that he's being followed and turned around, seeing foreigners (about four of them) in business attires are eyeing him, and there he asked them using fluent English on what they want with him, and their responses further gauged his suspicions.

"Um...is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes you can..."

"Give it to us..."

"Right now."

"Which one? I have no clue as to what you are..."

"The cartridge...give us the cartridge."

"We know you have it."

"Give it to us now."

"Or you'll be sorry."

"Can you be a bit more specific on what you guys are trying to say? I don't know what you implying..."

While Tagiru claims that he doesn't know what they are talking about, one of the men drew a gun and opened fire, and the teen dodged it, but the misfire bullet struck an elderly woman on her head and she fell to the ground, blood seeping from her head, and Tagiru realized that he is now in imminent danger and made a run for it, with the suspects in hot pursuit, and the teen realized that they are indeed after the cartridge and is now regretting for not heading for the Criminal Investigation Bureau as told by the late scientist whom he met at the mall.

As Tagiru is heading to a corner, he was taken by surprise as more men, foreigners in particular, drew their guns and opened fire, and the teen narrowly missed them and took a shortcut and went to a park filled with thick trees and seeing a lot of people there, he was forced to get through them in hopes of losing his assailants so he can escape and call the police if he sees one, and hoped that the assailants are not foolish to open fire at a crowd full of people.

"_Hope those foreign fools wouldn't try like causing a shooting spree here..._"

However, the assassins opened fire and killed many people while others were dispersed, and Tagiru realized that they have no qualms in killing anyone as long as they get to him, and now he is starting to run out of options as he didn't want to drag any more innocent people in his mess and mentally wished that he would find Gumdramon and have him digivolve and deal with his assailants.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...and now Tagiru is on the run...and with Gumdramon not around, he's easy picking...a sure way to "jumpstart" his "bizarre adventure" in a way he never would expect...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Tagiru is slowly being on the run as he is being chased...by the killers who murdered a scientist whom Tagiru briefly met at Kyoto Mall, and the teen has to rely on his wits as he is being "shot down"...

But expect more danger to arrive as Taiki and Yuu slowly sensed the danger that has befallen their friend while the mystery behind the "**Cloak And Dagger**" video game slowly unravels...


	4. Outrunning His Assailants

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

So far, so good. Things are really heating up as Tagiru is in a dilemma as he is unsure on what to do next as he is being chased by human assassins and with Gumdramon not around, he'll have to rely on his wits to stay alive .

So read up and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Kare no Shūgeki o Kaihi_  
**

After Tagiru claims that he doesn't know what they are talking about, one of the men drew a gun and opened fire, and the teen dodged it, but the misfire bullet struck an elderly woman on her head and she fell to the ground, blood seeping from her head, and Tagiru realized that he is now in imminent danger and made a run for it, with the suspects in hot pursuit, and the teen realized that they are indeed after the cartridge and is now regretting for not heading for the Criminal Investigation Bureau as told by the late scientist whom he met at the mall.

As Tagiru is heading to a corner, he was taken by surprise as more men, foreigners in particular, drew their guns and opened fire, and the teen narrowly missed them and took a shortcut and went to a park filled with thick trees and seeing a lot of people there, he was forced to get through them in hopes of losing his assailants so he can escape and call the police if he sees one, and hoped that the assailants are not foolish to open fire at a crowd full of people.

"_Hope this would work...I don't think they would be foolish to open fire at a crowd this huge..._"

However, the assassins opened fire and killed many people while others were dispersed, and Tagiru realized that they have no qualms in killing anyone as long as they get to him, and now he is starting to run out of options as he didn't want to drag any more innocent people in his mess and mentally wished that he would find Gumdramon and have him digivolve and deal with his assailants. He is now pondering on calling either Yuu or Taiki for help, but with the situation he is in right now, pausing for a cellphone call is out of the question right now would be a FATAL mistake as doing so would make him an easy target.

"_Blast...need to find a hiding place so I can safely call for help...!_"

As Tagiru is continuing to make a run for it, he came across an alley and went there, as it was too narrow for several persons to pass by, and thus he took the chance and his assailants followed, forced to follow the boy in a single line, and were forced not to open fire to prevent from hitting each other, and the teen is given another head-start, an ample time to get farther away from his pursuers.

"There he is!"

"Don't open fire...we don't have enough space!"

"Just follow him!"

"We got it!"

The chase went on which lead him towards the border of Kitayama and Kitaoji, and as he feels that he might get help there, he collided with another person and both fell down. Tagiru landed down hard, though the other person got up and berated the teen for being clumsy. As the person is about to take his leave, he got embroiled as the assailants came and shot the man in cold blood, and Tagiru is taken aback seeing that his assailants arrive and held in at gunpoint, and there they gave the teen an ultimatum.

"Alright, boy...give it to us!"

"Better do it if you don't want to die!"

"Hand it over now...unless you want us to kill anyone near you...and this would certainly add more to your conscience..."

Guessing what the men are after, Tagiru decided to take the risk and tries to stall them, which momentarily worked, but the men aren't playing around, intending to make their threat taken seriously so that Tagiru would be forced to hand them what they want.

"What do you want with me?"

"You know what we want..."

"So better not play with us, kid...or we kill you..."

"Just tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do..."

"Then give us the cartridge..."

"Give it to us now..."

"Or we kill you and anyone else who get in our way..."

However, an unexpected turn of events showed up, and to the teen's surprise, and dismay, that the "turn of events" that showed up happened to be the Troopmons, and there they made it known that they came here for the Xros Heart Team, and seeing Tagiru, they are more than willing to take him...as their unwilling prisoner which didn't suit the assailants well, thinking that they are just "punks in a cosplay" attire, and this started a "word war" between the two sides, which gives Tagiru time to plan and make a move.

"Tagiru Aikishi!"

"We found you!"

"At last...our mission is a success!"

"We now got ourselves a prisoner!"

"Our new leader will be pleased!"

"The new Bagra Army will have its revenge!"

"And the fall of the Xros Heat Team!"

"Alright, you weirdo...get lost!"

"We got the kid first..."

"He's ours to take...so scram!"

"Better get out of here or we shoot you!"

"Your cosplay won't intimidate us!"

"Fool! Those who get in the way of the Bagra Army will pay!"

"You dare challenge us?"

"You humans are fools!"

"Now you feel our wrath!"

As the assailants are making their way towards Tagiru, the Troopmons blocked their path, asserting their right to take the teen, and soon words turned into action as the assailants opened fire, and to their surprises, their bullets simply bounced off, yet this also caused the Troopmons to stagger back, but this didn't deter them as they used their spears to "poke" their attackers, which resulted in a melee and the teen took advantage of the distraction and ran off, and after more than ten minutes, the two sides realized that their target is gone, and both make a hasty retreat after sirens from a police car are heard and soon fled.

**-x-**

Back at Tagiru's house, Yuu Amano decided to drop by and pay Tagiru a visit, and when getting no responses after several calls, he decided to go inside and see if Tagiru is there, and upon entering, he is taken aback at seeing the place being thrashed and when he called for anyone there, he got no reply, so he checked every room and saw that the whole house appeared to have been ransacked, and filled with worry, he grabbed his cellphone and called for Taiki to tell him of what he just saw inside Tagiru's house.

"Hello...Taiki!"

"Yuu...what's wrong?"

"I'm at Tagiru's house...and the place has been ransacked or something!"

"Is Tagiru there?"

"No...but I called his cellphone but he is not answering!"

"This is bad...Meet me at the park!"

"Okay...I'll call my Digimon partner..."

"Okay...I'll contact Shoutmon as well..."

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to Kamo River, where Tagiru is talking to Mori on the cellphone and asked him to play the "Cloak And Dagger" game and though Mori is baffled as to why Tagiru asked him with that kind of reply, the teen responded that he had a feeling that there is a "secret" hidden in that cartridge and told his friend to play it and call him if he finds something "unusual", urging that it is a "matter of life and death", which further baffled Mori, as he never expected that Tagiru would say something THIS strange.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me...play the "Cloak And Dagger" game and finish it...and call me back if you find something that appeared on that game..."

"Sure...I would like to play it...but what do you mean "something appearing at the game"?"

"I believe that there's a hidden secret there..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...and i think it might be something vital that's normally not found n a video game..."

"Hey...you're freaking me out..."

"Just do it! I don't have much time...once you find it...call me...and when I get back...I'll tell you why..."

"Hey, Tagiru...don't leave me in suspense...hello...? Tagiru...? Hello...? Hello...!"

After Tagiru hanged up, Mori glanced at his cellphone and realized that the line is cut, and he decided to resume his work as customers are lining up and had to accommodate them, not realizing that someone heard the conversation, though is unsure of it and decided not to make a move just yet.

Meanwhile, Tagiru went to a nearby shop and bought some emergency rations as he knew that he won;t make it back to his house and had to stay away from his hometown given that his assailants knew of his location and had to outrun them until he is sure when to get help as he is unwilling to have more innocent people get killed, and before leaving, he saw something from another shop and went there to buy it.

After leaving the shop, he is about to leave Kamo River when another foreigner shows up, and demanded to the teen to give up the "item", which Tagiru pretended to play innocent, asking what he meant by that, but the foreigner smirked and told the teen that he knows what he meant, and simply told him to surrender the "cartridge", which Tagiru replied by saying there are no more cartridges as CD and DVD's are the formats being used in making video games.

"Found you, Japanese boy..."

"Huh? Do I know you...?"

"No...but I do...and I know you have it..."

"The what...?"

"The video game cartridge...hand it over..."

"Look...cartridges are now phased out...the only video game formats are DVD and Blu-ray..."

"Don't try to psyche me out...or else someone will pay on your account...look up there..."

"Huh?"

However, the foreigner rebutted that either he surrenders the "cartridge" or expect someone to die in front of him as he pointed up at the higher ground, where another foreigner is holding a little girl, threatening to drop her, while the girl's mother is being held at gunpoint, and there the foreigner simply tells him to surrender it or the child dies a horrible death, which made Tagiru clench his fists as he is again being placed in a corner and had to make a decision to rectify the matter or else his conscience would bother him for the rest of his life.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...a bit of Digimon action while Tagiru managed to escape death, but then he came in to a fix as a hostage situation took place and he is blackmailed in to giving the "cartridge" to his assailants, knowing that he would be shot down if he did so, so now he has to find a way to save the hostage while trying to outwit them in their own "game".

The Troopmons of the Bagra Army are back, and this time they claim that they have a new ruler who will conquer both the Digital World and the Human world, though this kind of development will wait while Tagiru tries to solve his dilemma…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show if Tagiru managed to outwit his assailants or not, and who will come to their rescue…


	5. Water Ride Of Terror

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, last chapter showed that Tagiru narrowly escaped his first wave of assailants, but now another set of assailants came and puts him in a corner and threatens to kill a hostage unless he gives up the "cartridge", and the teen has to think of a way to outwit them, save the hostage, and escape alive so he can unravel the secret of the mysterious video game cartridge of "Cloak And Dagger", in order to know why his assailants are willing to kill anyone just to get their hands on that "cartridge"...

So read up and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: - Kyōfu no Mizu ni Noru_  
**

Just as Tagiru is about to leave Kamo River after leaving the shop, a new situation arises when another foreigner shows up, and demanded to the teen to give up the "item", which Tagiru pretended to play innocent, asking what he meant by that, but the foreigner smirked and told the teen that he knows what he meant, and simply told him to surrender the "cartridge", which Tagiru replied by saying there are no more cartridges as CD and DVD's are the formats being used in making video games.

"Found you, Japanese boy..."

"Huh? Do I know you...?"

"No...but I do...and I know you have it..."

"The what...?"

"The video game cartridge...hand it over..."

"Look...cartridges are now phased out...the only video game formats are DVD and Blu-ray..."

"Don't try to psyche me out...or else someone will pay on your account...look up there..."

"Huh?"

However, the foreigner rebutted that either he surrenders the "cartridge" or expect someone to die in front of him as he pointed up at the higher ground, where another foreigner is holding a little girl, threatening to drop her, while the girl's mother is being held at gunpoint, and there the foreigner simply tells him to surrender it or the child dies a horrible death, which made Tagiru clench his fists as he is again being placed in a corner and had to make a decision to rectify the matter or else his conscience would bother him for the rest of his life.

By then, he thought of something and there he came up with a plan, but only to buy time to let the hostage and her mother get away from here, and there he made his plea, which at first the assailant turned down at first, but relented, seeing that this may put things their way, thinking that Tagiru has no place to go, and then they can have their way with him once they get their hands on the "cartridge".

"Wait…you can't…"

"So…will you give us the cartridge…"

"Okay…"

"Now hand it over…"

"Not until you let the girl go…"

"Sorry…no deal…"

"If you let her go…I'll give it to you…I promise…"

"Okay…we accept. But no tricks…"

As Tagiru thinks of other options, he noticed someone wearing a "hip-hop" attire with a hood covering his head and Tagiru recognized it, and there he decided to stick to his game plan, and tells the assailant that he will give the "cartridge" after the hostages be set free, and the assailant accepted, in which he signals his cohorts to let the child and mother be set free, and after seeing that the hostages are leaving, Tagiru placed the "cartridge" on the ground, but then saw his assailant smirking and looked up, and saw the two other foreigner-assailants about to shoot them down. There the assailant grappled onto the teen and the two began to struggle, and exchanged words as they fought with each other.

"Gotcha!"

"You said you'll let them go!"

"No way we would after they saw what we did! And with you dead…problem solved!"

"You're willing to kill me for a video game?!"

"You saw what happened at Kyoto Mall…therefore you must be silenced!"

"What good will it do killing me over that game?!"

"Let's say I'm a kid at heart…and I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"Blast!"

As the other assailants about to shoot down the escaping hostages, the "person" in a hooded "hip-hop" attire jumped in to action, revealing to be Gumdramon and did a flying kick that struck the assailant and the assailant was staggering back, and collided with his cohort and the two fell off the cliff and landed on a pond, and there the Digimon saw Tagiru still struggling with his assailant and Gumdramon jumped from the cliff, and did a "missile dropkick" that sent the assailant towards the pond, and there the Xros Heart member and his partner meet up, grabbed the "cartridge" and made a run for it, heading for a theme park and there he told his partner the situation at hand.

"You okay, partner?"

"Yeah…thanks!"

"What was that about?"

"It's related to the incident at Kyoto Mall…just like I told you!"

"So what next?"

"Here…take this…let those foreign fools know you have them…take them to a wild chase…anything that would keep them from bystanders…"

"What about you?"

"Will have to get back to Mori…and see what he discovered…"

After giving instructions, Gumdramon grabbed the "cartridge" and heads off towards the west, where other foreigner-assailants appear and gave chase, while Tagiru went to the theme park to lose his attackers, seeing that they have set their sights on him, and the teen tries to think of a way to get back to Kyoto Mall and warn Mori of the danger, slowly regretting about telling him to play the game in order to discover the "cartridge's" secret.

By then he came across a queue where a "boat ride" is shown, and there Tagiru recalled that the boat ride would give passengers a lift from one "isle" to another, and hid among the line of passengers, and managed to get a ticket and hopped on. The assailants arrived and saw their target and are about to get there when the "ticket master" told them that the boat is full and will have to wait for the next boat to be ready, and the lead assailant glared at Tagiru, realizing that the teen will surely get away from their grasp, and grudgingly opted not to cause a scene to avoid attracting the police, and patiently wait for the next boat ride.

However, luck isn't on Tagiru's side, as the two passengers, who would complete the passenger limit of the boat, were arguing that the husband left his wallet and she wanted him to get it, and though he said that there is nothing left on that wallet, the wife twisted her husband's ear and drags him out of the boat to make him get it, and thus giving the two assailants "extra seats" and took the chance to make an attempt on Tagiru's life. The teen isn't pleased with the events and had to be ready for anything. By then the boat starts to move and a "leisure trip" is underway.

"_Blast…I'm a sitting duck…!_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Gumdramon is still leading the other assailants away from the park, hoping that Tagiru would make it back to Kyoto Mall, and as the Digimon is about to take a bus when more assailants showed up, and demanded that he surrender the "cartridge" without resistance, though the Digimon (still dressed like a child-sized person) played with them using words just to buy Tagiru more time, unaware that his partner is already in danger, and now he himself is about to get in to more danger.

"Okay, kid…stay put…"

"You want me…?"

"Just that tape you have…"

"Then go buy it at the mall! It's not that expensive…"

"What you got is…a rare collection…so give it to us or we make you regret it…"

"What losers you are…"

"Better not make me…"

"Come and get it, then!"

As the assailants are about to close in on Gumdramon, more of the Troopmons showed up, and recognized Gumdramon and told him that they are going to take his life under the name of their new leader, though the assailants dismisses them and told them to "get lost" as they have their business with Gumdramon, but the Troopmons answered back and again the two sides engaged in a melee, and unfortunately, Gumdramon got embroiled, and in the resulting melee, he dropped the "cartridge" and one of the assailants grabbed it and ordered his men to fall back, and as the assailants did so, the Troopmons are now focusing their attack on Gumdramon, and the Digimon is starting to get overwhelmed.

"We got you!"

"The new Bagra Emperor will be pleased!"

"Let's find his partner!"

"Let me go, blast you!"

"Glory to the new Bagra Army!"

"You're going to pay for that!"

"We take you back to Digimon world!"

"And then take your partner with us!"

However, Yuu and Taiki arrived, along with Shoutmon and Damemon, and the Xros Heart members fought and chased the Troopmons away, and there Gumdramon told them what he knows so far, and now they are discussing about why certain foreigners are after Tagiru and what is so important about going after a Nintendo 64 cartridge game and why the assailants are willing to kill just to get their hands on it. By then they saw the assailants threw the cartridge away and left the area, and there the Xros Heart members examine it, discovering that the "Cloak And Dagger" game was bought from a nearby shop, but Gumdramon told them that Tagiru showed him the "original copy" after leaving Kyoto Mall two days ago.

"What…?"

"Seriously…?"

"Yeah…but the mall guards dismissed Tagiru's claims…and right now…"

"I don't understand humans…why get worked up over a video game…?"

"Maybe it contains some important data…"

"Damemon's right, Shoutmon…if what Gumdramon says is true…then Tagiru is in serious danger!"

"We'd better find Tagiru…"

"We'll have to rely on our instincts…we can't call him by phone…or it'll attract his pursuers…"

"Should we call for help…?"

"We can't…unless we can show proof…Damemon…Shoutmon…Yuu…can I count on you guys?"

"Yes!"

"You can count on us!"

"I'm with you!"

"Then let's go!"

Taiki suggested that they head back to Kyoto Mall and asked Gumdramon to take them to the shop where Mori works, hoping that he might know something about the cartridge.

**-x-**

Back at the boat ride, Tagiru is constantly changing seats to get farther away from his assailants, who are following suit, and are waiting for the right time to make their move and murder the teen stealthily, and at one point, Tagiru came across a pair of foreign elderly couple and seemed to have noticed the pattern and started to befriend the beleaguered Xros Heart member, asking him why he is changing seats every minute, and there, left with no choice, told them that he is being marked for assassination, and the couple appeared to be in a state of disbelief at his claims.

"Excuse me, young man…"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You're constantly changing seats…"

"Is there something a matter…?"

"Er…um…ah…"

"You can tell us…"

"It's like this…"

"…really?"

"Are you sure about what you just said…?"

As the route approaches a curve, Tagiru saw that the curve has a nearby edge, and sensed that with a good timing, he could jump there and make an escape. As the boat approaches the curve, the assailant makes his move, shouting "THERE'S A FIRE!", and this caused the other passengers to react, and in the confusion, the assailant pulls a knife and is lunging towards Tagiru, but the teen dodges it, and delivered a front kick to his groin, and there the teen jumps out of the boat and got to the edge, making his way to shore while the boat moves farther away, ensuring that the assailants won't be able to go after him, and Tagiru makes his way to an unknown destination to plan on his next move.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the action scenes, as well as the suspense where Tagiru narrowly escaped death...

Now that both Taiki and Yuu are slowly sensing that Tagiru is in danger, they are now planning to make their own move and figure out a way on why their friend is being hunted down and what secret the "cartridge" lies, and what secret does it possess that the assailants are willing to kill just to get their hands on it...

Again, more Troopmons showed up and are claiming to serve a "higher power"...but again they will take a backseat as the Xros Heart Team are going to solve this mystery to save their friend...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

While Tagiru is still being on the run as he is being chased...this time he slowly gets in to a deeper danger as two persons managed to get close to him...before taking him..


	6. Tagiru In Danger

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, last chapter showed that Tagiru narrowly escaped his first, AND second wave of assailants, managing to outrun them after getting cornered in a boat ride and managing to get a head-start, so now he needs a place to hide and plan his next move to alert Taiki and Yuu about the situation he is in, and is hoping that Gumdramon would meet up with them and tell the two about the cartridge, while at the same time he is hoping that his friend, Mori, would by now "crack" the secret of the Cloak And Dagger game, but now a new danger awaits him as the events play in motion...

So read up and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 6: Kikende Tagiru_  
**

The time now is 17:30, and the scene showed that the sun is ready to set, where you can see that the boat ride reached its destination and the passengers alighted in confusion as they were told that there is a fire, yet nothing happened and the foreign assassins alighted by mixing with the crowd and reached a meeting place where the rest are also waiting, and when they convened, they discussed about what to do next, realizing that Tagiru is now way ahead of them and it would be difficult to find out where he would go next.

"So...did you...?"

"No, he managed to jump out of the boat...he's trickier than we thought..."

"How about you?"

"He tricked us as well...the tape we got is a fake..."

"Then perhaps we should go to his house..."

"Negative...he is surely aware that we know his area...we need to know if he has other contacts..."

"Wait...my cellphone is ringing...let me answer it..."

"..."

However, the leader's cellphone rang and there he answered it, where a minute later, a smile formed within his lips and told his comrades that their problem is partially solved, and told them to focus on finding Tagiru and bring him alive for now, as they received new orders and the assassins nodded as they all leave the scene and went to their parked vehicles, preparing to find their prey and capture him alive, though they are allowed to kill him if he tries to resist.

**-x-**

The time now is 18:30, and the scene shows that Taiki and Yuu have arrived at Kyoto Mall, where Gumdramon, still dressed in hip-hop clothes, gave the two Xros heart members the directions to the video game store where Mori works, and there they discussed on what to do should they see what Mori uncovered when Gumdramon told Taiki that Tagiru asked Mori to play the video game, and in the end, both Gumdramon and Damemon (dressed in a hat and trench coat) agreed to wait outside the mall, and were given cellphones to receive the call in case something happens, and there the two teens are ready to enter.

After 10 minutes, Taiki and Yuu arrived at the place and the teen began to call out Mori's name, which he got no response, and Yuu suddenly felt that something is off, as he recalled the events earlier and from what Gumdramon told him and Taiki, and wondered aloud about what if the assassins are aware of Tagiru talking to the people he knows and told Taiki about this, which made the Xros Heart leader feel more concerned, and seeing that the "CLOSE" sign is up, yet the door is open, he decided to go inside and take a look.

"Taiki..."

"What?"

"Something's not right..."

"Eh?"

"...and that's my thought..."

"...okay...we'll go by your method..."

"Okay...be ready for anything..."

"I'm ready..."

As they entered the room, both teens are taken aback at the sight before them, seeing that the room is empty, but there was a large spot of blood on the floor, which is already dried, indicating that the incident may have happened earlier within the day, the TV had a bullet hold, yet the Nintendo 64 unit is still open, and Yuu noted that nothing else is touched, but looked around, after which he told Taiki that the body is nowhere to be found. Taiki then noticed that traces of blood are also seen on the table and the TV screen, and slowly realized that Tagiru is in serious danger.

"The body's gone..."

"And nothing else is touched..."

"Then..."

"I think...judging from what Gumdramon told us...the culprits may have been here earlier...and took something important...no! The tape! The video game cartridge! They must've took it!"

"Since that the item is what they came for...then..."

"I dount they would leave Tagiru alone...since they shot the person in charge of this shot...they're certain that they would eliminate him..."

"We'd better meet up with Gumdramon outside..."

"Yeah...and maybe...huh?"

By then, the general manager of the mall arrived when informed that the shop was closed prematurely, and saw the two teens and the scene before him, and there he called security and the two teens are cornered, in which a policeman was also there and began interrogating the two, which Taiki spoke and told him and the manager that they just stumbled here and there the manager insisted that Taiki and Yuu did something, remarking that Tagiru also caused a disturbance a few days ago, and there Yuu responded by saying that what if Tagiru is telling the truth, but the manager rebutted it, until Taiki asked the manager to check the CCTV footage of the incident a few days ago, which the manager claimed that it is just a trick on Taiki's part and told the policeman to have the two teens arrested. However, a man in business attire came and showed his badge, identifying himself as a member of the **Criminal Investigation Bureau** and told both the Kyoto Mall general manager and the policeman to unhand the two teens and asked them to show the footage of the events from a few days ago, stating that a body was found inside the garbage bin near the mall, and the two adults were forced to release their hold on the two teens and Taiki was asked to come along, as he wanted to know about Tagiru, having overheard the conversation about the teen on the run.

Several minutes later, Taiki and Yuu stared wide-eyed in horror as they saw the footage about Tagiru encountering the man in a scientist uniform handing the cartridge to the teen and there Tagiru is forced to run, as several men came and shot the scientist dead and then had his body placed inside a large bag while another assassin disguised himself as a janitor to sneak the body out, and there the footage shows that Tagiru arrived too late to show the murder. Then the footage of today showed that Mori is playing the Cloak And Dagger video game and there the footage showed that Mori is nearing the end of the game and then suddenly the "secret" is revealed, where a "formula" is showed about how to assemble a nuclear warhead, and by then the next scene showed that the man, who is disguised as a janitor, shot Mori on the head and placed him inside the janitor cart and took the cartridge and left.

The Criminal Investigation bureau agent then berated the general manager of having a "lax" security and personnel for allowing two murders to happen and now Japan's national security is in danger, as well as Tagiru is now a subject of elimination and told the two teens that the CIB received reports that a foreign group of terrorists are after the "formula" and intends to take it with them and have the warhead mass-produced, and Taiki told them that he is willing to hep in any way he could, and the agent told him to find Tagiru and tell him where to go.

"...and that's what we find out..."

"No! Tagiru's in danger!"

"We want the terrorists stopped...and to save your friend...will you help us?"

"Sure! We'll help...our friend is in danger!"

"Then come with us...we need your help in finding out where they would likely to strike next."

"Yuu and I will come along..."

"Then let us get going..."

"Right!"

As everyone is leaving, Taiki sends a text message to Gumdramon, Damemon and Shoutmon, telling them to go and look for Tagiru, and the two Digimons texted back in response, stating that they will look for Tagiru at once.

**-x-**

The time now is 23:00, and the scene shows that Tagiru is hiding at an abandoned garage near a subdivision near Kamo River, waiting for the right time to come out, as he couldn't bring himself to use his cellphone to make a call fearing that his pursuers are probably using GPS and would track him down via his cellphone signal, and he is now hoping that Gumdramon has already enlist Taiki's help, and get to Mori in time, unaware that his friend was already been murdered, and now he noticed that his pursuers are not around so he took the chance to go out in the open and see if he could head back to Kyoto and meet up with the others.

"_Okay...hope those goons are not around..._"

After several minutes, he walked by and is now on the streets, reaching a bus stop, and just as Tagiru is about to leave Kamo River, a new situation arises when a car passed by and stopped in front of him, and Tagiru is surprised, yet relieved, seeing that the car's occupants were the elderly, foreign couple he met earlier in the day, and the couple then offered the teen a ride which he gladly accepted and boarded.

"Hello, young man..."

"Need a lift?"

"You guys...from that boat!"

"You looked like you need some help..."

"You seem to be ragged after that incident at the boat ride..."

"Yes...I am...can I ask for your help?"

"Why not?"

"Hop in..."

"Thanks!"

As Tagiru boarded the car, the car left and there he reluctantly told them the situation he is in, in which the couple appeared to take his words seriously and offered to take him to a place where they can seek help, which Tagiru accepted and leaned back, feeling safe that he managed to get away from his pursuers, but after a 15-minute ride he noticed the car stopping by a park, and there the driver told the teen the problem.

"Huh?"

"Aw, at a time like this..."

"What do we do now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"The car bonked...must be the engine..."

"Sorry about this...this is the first time that we encountered something like this..."

"Er...it's okay..."

"Let me check..maybe I can fix this..."

Claiming that the car got engine problem, the male elderly got off and asked the teen to help him fix the car which the teen accepted, but as he got off the car and help open the front hood, the female elderly went behind the teen and brought out a billy club, but as Tagiru glanced and noticed the scene in front of him, it was too late as the male elderly grabbed the teen and the female elderly smack Tagiru, and the blow sent him to the ground, and was knocked out, his left temple busted and bleeding, and there the male elderly picked up his cellphone and is calling someone.

"Hello...it's me."

"Hello...we got news...we got the cartridge...and were now searching for the Japanese brat..."

"Problem solved...we got him..."

"Really? That's good to hear..."

"Okay...meet us at the Kyoto Park...we'll bring in the brat...then you bring us the tape...you can finish him off..."

"Sure...are you heading for the Kyoto Airport after our meeting?"

"Yes...that way we can get the tape to the boss..."

"Very well..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, which focused mostly on suspense...

Now that both Taiki and Yuu are now aware that Tagiru and Japan's national security are in danger, as they are now discovered the secret that the "cartridge" possesses, and why the assassins are hell-bent in eliminating Tagiru...

Tagiru is now in danger now that it is revealed that the elderly couple are in league with the foreign assassins, and it's only a matter of time before the teen himself is eliminated...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See who will come to Tagiru's aid, and action scenes abound between him and the assassins, which leads to a ruckus inside Kyoto Airport. This is where this arc concludes as well...


	7. Hostage At The Airport

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

By now you know that the elderly couple are in league with the foreign terrorists and got to Tagiru and knocked him out, and yet both Taiki and Yuu are too far from the scene to help him, and now it'll take a miracle to save our secondary "gogglehead" from certain death...which would be shown later in this chapter of this exciting fic. The moment of truth...who will save Tagiru...?

Speaking of which, this will be the closing chapter of this arc and will no doubt leave a lot of things for Tagiru to think about...

So read up and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 7: Kūkō de hitojichi_  
**

As Tagiru boarded the car, the car left and there he reluctantly told them the situation he is in, in which the couple appeared to take his words seriously and offered to take him to a place where they can seek help, which Tagiru accepted and leaned back, feeling safe that he managed to get away from his pursuers, but after a 15-minute ride he noticed the car stopping by a park, and there the driver told the teen the problem.

"Huh?"

"Aw, at a time like this..."

"What do we do now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"The car bonked...must be the engine..."

"Sorry about this...this is the first time that we encountered something like this..."

"Er...it's okay..."

"Let me check..maybe I can fix this..."

Claiming that the car got engine problem, the male elderly got off and asked the teen to help him fix the car which the teen accepted, but as he got off the car and help open the front hood, the female elderly went behind the teen and brought out a billy club, but as Tagiru glanced and noticed the scene in front of him, it was too late as the male elderly grabbed the teen and the female elderly smack Tagiru, and the blow sent him to the ground, and was knocked out, his left temple busted and bleeding, and there the male elderly picked up his cellphone and is calling someone.

"Hello...it's me."

"Hello...we got news...we got the cartridge...and were now searching for the Japanese brat..."

"Problem solved...we got him..."

"Really? That's good to hear..."

"Okay...meet us at the Kyoto Park...we'll bring in the brat...then you bring us the tape...you can finish him off..."

"Sure...are you heading for the Kyoto Airport after our meeting?"

"Yes...that way we can get the tape to the boss..."

"Very well..."

And so the elderly couple carried the unconscious Tagiru and placed him inside the car's compartment and then boarded their car before cruising away, heading to an unspecified area to meet up with their cohorts, so that they can collect the cartridge and hand the teen over to the assassins. It appeared that they are aware of Tagiru's intentions since meeting him on the boat ride and possibly possesses some means to figure out his home address and the area he is living, which seem to explain why the foreign assassins were able to trace Tagiru's home and knew of the routes of Kyoto.

**-x-**

At the Criminal Investigation Bureau, Taiki and Yuu are informed of the events before the incident at the Kyoto Mall, and there the CIB managed to make contact with Interpol, and are now informed that the terror ring/group have been identified, with majority of its members arrested, some being hunted, and there Interpol told the CIB that a pair of spies are in Japan and are possibly looking for the one who has the "formula", and there the two heads discussed it, and realized that Tagiru still has it.

"…we have managed to capture some of the ring's most prominent members…"

"That's good to hear…"

"…however some escaped and we are hunting them as we speak."

"We will be on the lookout…"

"Also…we managed to get some info…two elderly couple are believed to be in Japan…and are after something…must be the formula…"

"Wait…I was told that one of the teenagers have them…it is hidden inside a video game cartridge…it must be the boy who was being chased…!"

"You must find and protect him! We can't let the spies get their hands on that formula!"

"We're on it!"

And so the CIB took Taiki and Yuu with them and began to head out for the streets of Kyoto to find Tagiru, and save him, unaware that the teen is already in the hands of the spies, namely the elderly couple.

**-x-**

At a park near the Kyoto Airport, the elderly couple dumped Tagiru at a grassy area, and are now waiting for their contacts, and minutes later, the foreign assassins arrived and gave the elderly couple the video game cartridge and asked if Tagiru is with them which they explained that his death is necessary to eliminate any witnesses, and there the two groups began talking, unaware that Tagiru slowly woke up, and overheard their conversation, which Tagiru saw them opening the car's compartment showing Mori's corpse.

"Eh? Another body…?"

"Did he…?"

"Yes…he saw the formula, so I shot him…but thanks to him…we now know we have the genuine tape…"

"What about the boy?"

"He's over there…with a blow that I gave him…he won't be moving for another several minutes…"

"Here's the tape…where would you two be going to next…?"

"To the nearest airport…we're going to bring this to the boss…and you guys should leave japan to if you want to avoid arrest…"

"We will…"

As the elderly couple boarded their car in order to head out for Kyoto Airport, Tagiru tries to sneak around to avoid detection, and as he is about to get away, one of the assassins saw him and a brief chase ensued, and because of Tagiru's head wound still fresh and bleeding, his was still in a weakened state and thus easily captured, where one of the assassins aimed his gun at the teen and is mocking him to ask for any last words, much to Tagiru's anger.

"Looks like it's the end of the road for you, brat…"

"…"

"Any last words…?"

"…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"…"

"Aw…don't be like that…you'll join your friend in seconds…"

"…"

Just as the gunman is about to pull the trigger, something unexpected showed up, and they turn out to be the Troopmons, and this time they are twice more than the number of the assassins in terms of sheer number (assassins - 10, Troopmons, 20), and again the foreign assassins are pissed at being interrupted by "more cosplayers" and gave them a stern warning to leave or else they will kill them, but it didn't work as it triggered a "word war" between the two groups.

"Tagiru Akashi is ours! Move away now!"

"Damn!"

"More cosplayers!"

"Get lost! Halloween's still far away!"

"Tagiru Akashi is ours! Leave now or we kill you!"

"Anyone who gets in the Bagra Army's way shall be dealt with!"

"Let's waste these idiots!"

"Sure do!"

Infuriated, the assassins opened fire, and to their surprises, their bullets simply bounced off and the Troopmons began to attack the assassins, resulting in a bloody death of them and now only Tagiru remained standing, still weakened and yet he is unwilling to surrender, despite being surrounded. One of the Troopmons told Tagiru to surrender as he is going to meet the new leader of the Bagra army, an "empress" of all "royalty", which the teen slowly deduced that a new evil is born at the Digimon world, but for now he had to focus on staying alive and get to the airport.

"Tagiru Akashi…you will come with us!"

"The empress will be pleased to see you!"

"Be thankful she ordered to bring you to us alive!"

"Damn! This means a new evil is born! I can't get captured…not at a time like this!"

"Prepare to abduct him!"

"Resistance is futile!"

"Either you come with us or die!"

"I won't!"

But before the Troopmons could act, another wave of surprise attacks appeared, and this time the Troopmons are being attacked, by a wave of Digimons, and when Taigru looked around, he is surprised to see the "Hunters" - **Ryouma Mogami**, **Ren Tobari**, and **Airu Suzaku**, and the trio sent their "Digimon Collections" to fend off Troopmons until Ren commands **Dracmon** to take out the Troopmons with **Opossummon** evolving into **Chou-Hakkaimon** to unleash powerful attacks that soon defeated the Troopmons.

The Hunters then went to Tagiru, and are quite taken aback in seeing his state and Ryouma reluctantly offered to help the teen tend his wounds, which Airu brought out some first-aid kit, and there the four talked, and the Hunters are rather baffled when told about the situation.

"You okay?"

"I never seen you this banged up before…"

"Not a very cute sight to see…"

"Well…thanks, you three…"

"What happened to you?"

"I can't believe you let your guard down like that…"

"You…Airi…can you call Yuu?"

"Huh? Why would you want me to…"

"It's an emergency…tell him to call the police and head for Kyoto Airport…"

"I'm not your operator…do that yourself!"

"There's not much time! Japan's national security is at stake!"

"Seriously…?"

To prove his point, Tagiru, whose head is now wrapped in a white bandage, went to the car and showed to them Mori's corpse, and there he asked the Hunters to call for the police and report to them about the dead assassins, and asked Airu to call for Yuu and Taiki, and instructs her to have Yuu and Taiki to head for the airport to meet him there as he wobbly went to the street and hails a taxi in order to head for the airport, and both Ren and Ryouma reluctantly told Airu to do what Tagiru asked, and she took out her cellphone to call for Yuu.

**-x-**

At the streets, Yuu answered his cellphone and is surprised to get a call from Airu ,and the two talked, which at first the two reciprocated romantic flirting but then Taiki and Ryouma scolded the two respectively and as Yuu is about to turn off the cellphone she panicked a bit while telling Yuu to head for Kyoto Airport as Tagiru is heading there. Yuu reacted aloud about this and Taiki took the cellphone and asked Airu how she knew where Tagiru is heading, and there Ryouma took over and told Taiki what he and his partners were told of, and there the CIB agent called the Kyoto Police to head to the area and to the airport.

-x-

At Kyoto Airport, the elderly couple has just gotten their tickets and are now heading for the departure area, where their flight is about to leave in a few minutes, and a wobbling Tagiru arrived a minute late and a ticket usher told him he can't go there as he has no passport but noticed his bandaged head showing stains of blood, and there Tagiru asked the usher and guard to stop the two elderly couple, as he told them they did this to him and that they have stolen something from him. The usher is hesitant seeing that the teen's claim is questionable, but the guard started to see something and took Tagiru's word for it and called the two to stop.

The elderly couple were forced to stop as they couldn't risk blowing their cover, and are forced to go back and are now attempting to use some alibi to get off the hook, but then Tagiru told the guard that these two are not tourists pointing out that they didn't have any baggage and only a small bag and said that they have stolen a "technological item", and the guard, seeing how composed Tagiru is despite the wound on his head, decided to check the couple's mall bag to see if he is telling the truth or not.

"Sirs…I want you to inspect these two people's belongings…!"

"Young man…I don't…"

"They stole something from me! And if they're tourists…they should be carrying a huge luggage…not a small handbag…"

"Still…"

"They're carrying a very important item they took from me…a video game cartridge…and if you inspect it…I'll explain the rest…"

"Look here, you brat! I'll have you escorted out of…"

"No, wait…let's see this…just in case…"

"Oh, alright…you two…please come here…"

The male elderly tries to act like an annoyed tourist claiming that they need to catch their flight but the guard insisted that he need to inspect his bag to see if there is some truth to Tagiru's claim or not, and seeing that they couldn't risk further delay, the elderly male sees that guard's gun and all he needed is a distraction and take it. By then, **Nene Amano** happened to be on the scene, having arrived from Hong Kong just to visit her brother Yuu, and saw the commotion and Tagiru, sporting a bloodstained bandage on her head.

"Tagiru!"

"Nene!"

"What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later…call Yuu and Taiki…tell them I'm here at the airport…and have them call the police!"

"What…? Why?"

"I'm in the midst of a terrorist plot…and these two are…"

"What? "Terrorist plot?""

"That's a huge accusation you made…"

With the guard momentarily distracted, the male elderly took the initiative and grabbed the guard's gun and shot him while taking Tagiru in his arms, and a hostage situation erupted, and there the elderly couple drags a weakened and injured Tagiru with them and heads for the departure area and is looking for an airplane to board, and unfortunately, one of the foreign assassins is there and disguises himself as a pilot and pretended to be another hostage and the male elder recognizes him and both winked, and went towards the departure area just as Yuu, Taiki, the CIB agents and the Kyoto police arrived and are restrained upon seeing that the elderly couple has Tagiru as their hostage, unwilling to risk getting the boy hurt.

Yuu told Nene the situation and she became concerned, yet they all couldn't do anything at this point as the villains managed to board an empty plane and now a hostage drama is taking place. However, several foreigners appeared and unleashed their guns and open fire, and the CIB agents, Yuu, Nene and Taiki dodged, but other civilians inside the airport were caught, resulting in immediate deaths, its death toll quickly rises to 20, and pandemonium ensued as the CIB agents were forced to fire back.

**-x-**

At the airplane, the elderly couple and their henchman are now in, and holding Tagiru at gunpoint, and are now glancing at the video game cartridge they are holding, in which they are pleased that their superiors would be pleased once they get their hands on it, unaware that their superiors were already apprehended by Interpol, while the henchman is preparing to start the plane, seeing that the other assassins are keeping the police and the CIB busy, hence he runaway is clear for take-off.

"Looks like we won…"

"With this…we can make a powerful weapon…"

"And we can sell it at a high price…"

"What about the brat?"

"We keep him with us for now…"

"You sure?"

"As long as we keep him hostage…we can pressure those Japs to let us take off…"

"You sure are smart for an old geezer…"

"Same goes for you, my dear…"

As Tagiru is still wobbling due to the wounds he got, he waited for the right time, and saw a steel drinker on the floor and kicked it towards the two, causing them to trip and drops the cartridge which the teen got it, yet the couple got up and aimed their gun at him demanding that he gives the tape to them. By then they all felt that the plane is moving and Tagiru is starting to get desperate as he couldn't afford to let a foreign terrorist get their hands on the formula that is inside the video game cartridge, and had to think of a way to get out alive.

"_Got to…do something…_"

By then the elderly woman, wanting to escape Japan, decided to head for the pilot room to check and see if they are now about to fly, but as she opened it, Gumdramon, still disguised in his hip-hop attire, came charging in, ramming her and this caused her to stagger back towards her partner and both are down, and there Gumdramon told Tagiru to head to the pilot room which e did, and the scene shows that the pilot-henchman was knocked out and a huge hole is seen on the windshield, in which a brief flashback scene shows that Gumdramon and Damemon arrived moments ago and saw the scene inside the airport, so Damemon stealthily aided the police and soon the foreign assassins were shot down and killed, while Gumdramon saw the plane moving and went after it, managing to get at front and breaks the windshield and smashes a hole, before knocking the pilot out. Tagiru then threw the unconscious pilot out and locked the door, and there Gumdramon head-butt the windshield and made a bigger hole for Tagiru to fit in.

"Hurry, Tagiru…let's get out of here!"

"Uhhnn…"

"Try to bear it!"

"I'm…trying…"

"Easy…"

"Can I fit through…?"

"Yes, you can!"

"O-okay…"

Outside, the elderly couple are kicking the door to get in, while the pilot henchman is still reeling, but then something happened as the left wheel of the plane suddenly gave in, and tilted, and the left engine is now skidding against the ground, and with the plane maintaining speed, it started to spark, and threatens to catch flame, and there Tagiru and Gumdramon jumped out through the broken windshield (on the left side of the pilot's seat) and got out, while the elderly couple tries to shoot their way out, but given the thickness of the door, and armed only with an ordinary gun, they couldn't get out.

As Tagiru and Gumdramon got away in a safe distance, they saw the plane's left engine catching fire, and saw fuel leaking, and within a minute the plane exploded, knocking Tagiru down yet he is unharmed, and soon the hostage situation ended, with Taiki, Yuu, and Nene greeting him while Tagiru gave the cartridge to the CIB agent and things went back to normal, as they are given first aid and underwent stress debriefing while fire trucks arrived to put the fire out. Within three hours the corpses of the three terrorists were retrieved, and the cartridge was turned over to the CIB to extract the formula and Japan's national security is safe.

**-x-**

A week later, Tagiru attended the funeral of Mori while Taiki and the Amano siblings were there to console him, and apologized for being late to help him, but Tagiru assured that everything is okay, and that he won't sulk like that and will have to stay strong. Hearing this made Taiki feel proud that his "successor" is steadfast and will guide him all the way until he graduates high school, and they all went to the Amano house as Nene said she brought "goodies" for everyone, while Yuu had to keep Tagiru in mind sensing that Tagiru might "hit" on her.

However, they didn't noticed that a silhouette is there watching the teens leaving the cemetery, his eyes focues on Tagiru, and he is making plans before disappearing, foreshadowing an event where Tagiru would be placed in another situation.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, which focused mostly on suspense...and hostage-taking, but it ended well despite the slight tragedy on the part of Tagiru's friend.

Now that Japan's national security is safe, things are back to normal, yet another danger is looming as an unseen villain is making plans, who seem to be hell-bent in doing something to Tagiru...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc ensues as new Digimon villains from the Digital World arrives and makes a move on Tagiru, who is just about to spend some summer vacation...which would cause the some problems...


	8. A Wizard's Cameo

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...I said in the last chapter that the next arc is going to be up...but then I decided to hold it off as I'm working on the next arc as I intend to return Xros Wars to its roots...meaning applying the elements from the first and second seasons even though I haven't watched it, only season 3 (**Young Hunters Leapt Through time**), so for now an idea came to my head and decided to make a filler chapter to make up for the delay.

This chapter will focus solely on the Old Clock Shop Owner, as he gets a visit from someone belonging to the Digital World, and will give hints in regards to the Bagra Army, but also the title suggests that this fic will be "crossing over" with another Digimon fanfic that I'm writing, which will be revealed later on.

So for now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Ch.**** 8: Mahotsukai no Kameo**_

A few weeks later, Tagiru is back to his old, usual self, thanks to the support of Taiki, Yuu and Nene, and thus peace is seemingly restored for the humans, yet Digimon incidents are still prevalent, yet all is well for the time being and so far nothing major has happened that would put threat to Japan and the human world as we speak, as the Old Clock Shop Owner randomly gives X Loaders to young people he deemed has "having potentials".

Clockmon is tasked of distributing X Loaders to those that the Owner personally approached, and after seeing if that person has the "makings of a hunter", the owner then tells that person the rules of the "hunt" and all is set, thus the next wave of Hunters are "born" which would be tasked in hunting Digimons that are rampaging throughout Kyoto, though this was in part to keep the Digimons from causing further havoc within the prefecture. Or at least that was what the Clock Shop owner intended even though Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren and numerous others are already established hunters.

**-x-**

One day, the Clock Shop Owner finally settles in one place and puts up a shop where clocks, new and old ones, including rare types and antiques, are being sold, and within the next few days the items he is selling are being sold like "hotcakes", as customers flocked to buy them at affordable prices, and the Owner himself is pleased while Clockmon is acting as the cashier, and the customers think that the Digimon is a "cosplayer" and did not mind him much apart from registering the payment/transaction while the Owner is using "strategy" to make his items enticing to customers.

"Here is your change! Thank you for shopping and come again another day!"

"Thanks!"

"This shop sure is good…"

"Nice…a cashier for a cosplayer!"

"I'd like to buy this one…"

"How much is this item?"

"Can I ask for a discount? "

"Is there a warranty…?"

Much later, Tagiru and Gumdramon passed by, and are awed at the volume of shoppers flocking the shop and there the owner told him that this is part of his "game play" where he can scan potential hunters and there he can see if either one or some of them have what it takes to be a hunter, and Tagiru sees nothing wrong with it, while asking for a discount, which the Owner flatly refuses much to Tagiru's chagrin though Gumdramon justifies that it is wrong to ask discounts unreasonably.

"Wow…your new shop sure attracted a lot of customers…"

"That's part of my strategy…"

"Really…?"

"Yup…to see if some of them has the "talent" for hunting…"

"I see…anyway…can I ask for a discount…"

"Nope."

"Huh/ come on…it's the least you can do after I saved the worlds…"

"I'd be bankrupt if I do that…"

After that, Tagiru left and soon the customers left after buying what they wanted, and just as the Owner is counting the money and discussing with Clockmon about how things turn out, another customer came in, and both are taken by surprise as the newcomer appeared to be a senior high school boy, aged 17, and he visually resembles a slightly grown-up **Takuya Kanbara**, who is dressed in jeans, boots, checkered shirt and a trench coat, and there the Owner and Clockmon notices that the teen, Takuya Kanbara, who turn out to be a native in the "world of Xros Wars", is wearing a strange belt that has a hand symbol for a buckle and is wearing a pair of rings on both middle fingers and he is asking for a particular antique item.

"Good day…"

"Good day to you, young man…are you new in town?"

"Just passing by…I reside in Shibuya…"

"I see…is there any particular item you like to buy…?"

"How about that item?"

"Oh, that…it's a rare one…I might give you that if you can match the price…"

"Hmm…I guess I…"

"Huh?"

As the Owner accommodates the teen, something flashed before them and a Digimon appeared, and she resembles a human-type Digimon that resembles a witch, and she is identified as **Witchmon**, and there she approaches the Clockshop Owner and tries to persuade him to join forces as she makes it clear that a new empress is leading the Bagra Army and that the Owner is considered being groomed as the new general, though the Owner has no intention of joining the new Bagra Army and flatly turns down the offer, which irked Witchmon hard.

"You! The reincarnation of Bagramon! "

"What can I do for you?"

"Don't try to act like that…I know it is you…Lord Bagramon…I have been sent by the new empress of the Bagra Army to recruit you to sever the new empire! Accept it…and you will be appointed as the high general and the new empress may consider you making her right-hand Digimon!"

"Sorry…I'm no longer THAT Bagramon…I am now a simple clock shop owner…and I have no intention of ruling the Digimon world again like that…"

"You dare defy the new empress?!"

"If I may say so…yes."

"Fool! You have no idea what you're saying…?"

"Well…"

However, Takuya grabbed the Owner and placed him behind while shielding him, telling Witchmon to stop harassing the Owner and Witchmon hisses back, and this resulted in some "trash-talking" between the two.

"Hey! I don't know what's going on…but harassing an old man is something I wouldn't approve of…"

"Silence, human! You have no part in this discussion!"

"I do…I'm a customer…and I'm the one he's talking with before you suddenly barged in…"

"Fool! You will regret raising your voice against me!"

"I'm not that intimidated…"

"You really think you can…wait…I sense it…you have a Digimon inside your body…!"

"Pretty much…"

"Then how about I rip it off your body right now…hmm…?"

In response to Witchmon's threat, Takuya makes his move as he places his right hand in front of his belt that has a hand symbol, which the ring glowed and for the belt, which turns out to be a "device" called the "**Wizardriver**", spoke to confirm the magical command.

Wizardriver: "**_DRIVER ON…PLEASE…_**"

Soon the Wizardriver appeared as a magical, metallic belt and Takuya puts on a magic ring on his left middle finger then places it in front of the Wizardriver to begin his transformation.

_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin..._

***This is a rap song sung in Japanese...**

"Henshin!"

Wizardriver: "**_FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…_**"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "**Wizard**", and Witchmon can sense the power emanating from both Takuya's magical abilities and the inner Digimon coming from deep within the teen's body.

"This can't be…you possess the power of a Digimon…!"

"Pretty much…"

"What are you?!"

"A ring-bearing wizard…"

"Hah! You? A "wizard"? Don't make me laugh! You think you possess something like magic?!"

"I do."

"Then how about I see what you're made of, human!"

"Sa...SHOWTIME da!"

***Translation: "Now it's SHOWTME!"**

However, sensing that the fight would turn ugly and may result in causing damage to the shop, the Owner told the two to have the fight moved elsewhere, so he took out his X Loader and activated it, and soon the place changes and they are now within the **Digi-Quartz**, and there the battle is about to commence, in which the Owner and Clockmon watched intently as they glance at the teen, who now calls himself the "Wizard".

"Looks like I'll have to make this fight end quickly…"

"You think you have the power to defeat someone like me?!"

"Yes, I do…"

"You will regret those words…no human has ever survive my wrath…"

"Then I'll make you into a RAT…"

"Now you asked for it…"

"Then allow me to show you the MAGIC I possess!"

"Then die!"

And so the Wizard charges towards the Digimon, with Witchmon doing the same and both exchanged blows, with the Takuya applying his martial arts skills to get an upper hand but the Digimon's magical attacks evened the odds, and the fight became close, but then the Digimon brought out her "broom" and struck Wizard with it, forcing the armored teen to remove the ring from his right middle finger and then took out another from his belt's holster and puts it on his middle finger before placing his hand in front of his belt.

Wizardriver: "**_CONNECT...PLEASE..._**"

A magical circle appeared and there Wizard places his hand inside, then pulls it out where he brought out his weapon, identifies as the **Wi-Sword-Gun**, and the two clashed weapons.

"You'll never stop me! That person will once again serve the Bagra Army!"

"I won't let that happen!"

"And how will you do that?"

"I will bring hope to those in despair!"

"You'll never will...as long as I'm around!"

"I don't think so..."

"Then have at you!"

"_Blast...she's stalling me...got to finish this fast...!_"

Seeing that the Digimon is stalling him, Wizard then puts on a magical ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver and a new command is activated.

Wizardriver: "**_COPY…PLEASE…_**"

A new magic took place as the **Copy Ring** allows the wearer to create clones of himself, and the "two Wizards" attacked a bewildered Witchmon, managing to stagger her back until the Digimon lets out a huge fire ball, while Wizard replaces his right magic ring with another one and places it in front of the Wizardriver.

Wizardriver: "**_DEFEND…PLEASE…_**"

A magical barrier made of fire appeared and deflected the attack, with the copied version of Wizard going ahead to distract Witchmon while the real Wizard removes the Copy Ring and replaces it with another magic ring, putting it on his right middle finger and is now ready to put it in front of the Wizardriver and execute another magical attack.

"And now...the finale..."

_Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!  
Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!  
Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!  
Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_

Wizardriver: "**_VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE!_**"

After a few seconds, the Wizardriver spoke again to confirm the activation of his magical attack.

Wizardriver: "**_FABULOUS!_**"

Wizard's leg began to go ablaze as he charged towards Witchmon, who had just "finished off" Wizard's "copy", and there she is taken by surprise as Wizard is nearing him, preparing to take him down with his finishing attack. His finishing attack is called the **Strike Wizard Kick**, a corkscrew drop kick enhanced by the power of the element presently wielded, and in this case - fire.

Wizard executed the Flame Strike Wizard and struck Witchmon and soon the Digimon exploded, reducing her to rubble and data, and is immediately deleted, and after that, the Owner activated the X Loader and the scene brought them back to the clock shop, and Wizard reverted back to normal, and the Owner approaches Takuya and the two exchanged words and a discussion took place and learned something from the teen, seeing that this Takuya is a native to this world and not the Takuya from the Digimon Frontier world.

"Nice display of fighting, young lad…"

"Thanks…"

"Can I ask for your name, sonny?"

"Takuya…Takuya Kanbara."

"Hmm…sound familiar…are you really from here?"

"I came from Shibuya…and was born there…spent 16 years living with my relatives before being abandoned…"

"Hmm…I guess that's all I need to know…so…found what you need?"

"Yup…here's the payment…thanks."

After that, Takuya left, with the Clock Shop Owner watching him intently, and as he turned around, he is a bit surprised to see someone else here watching the scene all this time, and that someone is an adult-sized entrant, who is covered in whitish armor, dressed in white robes and also possesses the same belt and rings like Takuya. He is identified as the **White Wizard**, and there the two talked, in which the Owner senses that he is also a native of the Digimon world, only that his world is parallel from the Digimon world of Shoutmon's.

"That was surprising…I didn't see you here…"

"My apologies…I was watching Takuya Kanbara fight that Digimon…"

"I see…hmm..that belt and rings…they look similar to that boy…"

"Yes. I gave him that…for he will use them as a way to channel his magic to fight Digimons…"

"Er…you're from the Digimon World too…aren't you…?"

"I suppose you could say that…though the place I came from is quite…parallel from the Digimon World you speak of…"

"I see. Can I help you with something…?"

"Thank you…but I have seen what I need to see…we will meet again…sometime soon. And expect to see more of Takuya Kanbara…for he will bring hope to those who fell in to despair…"

After that, the White Wizard places his hand in front of his Wizardriver where his magic ring glowed while his belt spoke to confirm the ring's activation, surprising Clockmon a bit.

Wizardriver: "**_TELEPORT...NOW..._**"

As the White Wizard disappeared, the Owner and Clockmon glanced at each other before resuming their business, but he senses that something "interesting" is about to take place soon, and wondered if either Taiki or Tagiru would get embroiled at something like this, as this is the first time he has seen a Digimon battle that relies solely on "magic", and wondered if he would get to see Takuya Kanbara again, as he sensed a Digimon inside the teen and is the one supplying Takuya with "magic" and wondered what kind of battle he would get to see some time in future days...or weeks...or months to come.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, which focused mostly on the Clock Shop Owner, and a cameo from two characters from my other Digimon fanfic that is currently ongoing.

This other Digimon fanfic that made a cameo here is from "**Digital Wizard**", which is a crossover of sorts that featured several characters from the Digimon anime, though Takuya Kanbara (from Digimon Frontier) is playing the lead role here, yet other support characters are also from the other Digimon anime. In case your wondering what significance it has in this fic, well…I sort of "bridge" the two fics, which means that **Tagiru's Bizarre Adventures**' story is set in the same time as Digital Wizard, meaning that they are connected in some way, though which character will be connecting to the other fic, well…you probably guessed who, but that will be revealed in later chapters.

For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it would give you ideas on what situations would befall our favorite gogglehead.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will resume the usual story involving Tagiru, yet another danger is looming as an unseen villain is making plans, who seemed to be hell-bent in doing something to Tagiru, and his friends will be caught in the middle of a struggle…


	9. The Four Florists

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...the first arc was well-received, and now it inspired me to to come up with a new one, and this time it'll involve some Digimon-hunting in this second arc, but first I will lay out the events that would lead to THAT here in this arc, as if to "re-enact" how a victim gets "suckered" into becoming a rogue Digimon's partner, just like in episodes 55 to 79 in the anime.

And a surprise...while enemy Digimons will be featured, along with the Digi-Quartz, this second arc crosses over with another set of characters from another series, and this will surely put the Hunters and Xros Heart members in a push to their limits, so expect this arc and chapters to be suspenseful...and a bit bloodier, wityh some wanton violence, yet it will still be T-rated as if you're watching an anime.

Well then, read on.

* * *

**_Ch. 9: Yottsu Hanaya_  
**

Another week has passed, and things appeared normal, and again Tagiru is back to his old, usual self, thanks to the support of his friends, and he has accepted the events that happened and that he has gotten over Mori's death, and he became more steadfast much to Taiki's relief while at the same time, Yuu was a bit pissed at seeing him applying mayonnaise on his food and even offered to him much to Nene's bemusement.

With Nene in Kyoto to spend some vacation with the Amano family, it was a good thing for Tagiru, as he decided to get close to her much to Yuu's chagrin seeing that Tagiru would do something silly just to impress her though Taiki sees nothing wrong with it, and advises Yuu to let thing flow for now, as it's up to Nene to decide whether she accepts Tagiru as her "potential suitor" or just a friend, though Yuu himself is worried, acting as a "protective brother" even though he is a year younger than her.

"Tagiru...he'd better not..."

"Easy, Yuu..."

"I just leaver to him like that..."

"Nene's old enough to entertain suitors..."

"Why Tagiru of all boys?"

"I'm sure Tagiru wouldn't do anything bad to her..."

"But..."

"Trust me on this, Yuu..."

**-x-**

The following week, it was all set for preparations for Nene's 18th birthday, and Xros Heat members are invited, including Akari and Zenjiro, and even Ryouma, Ren and Airu are invited, and the the party would be set within the following week, and Tagiru decided to give her an advanced birthday gift so he sets off to Tokyo as he was told that the best bouquet of flowers can be found, and he leaves for Tokyo immediately with Taiki wishing him luck.

**-x-**

Arriving at Tokyo, Tagiru is looking around downtown to find the best flower shop to buy a bouquet of roses as a gift for Nene, and with Gumdramon (dressed in hip-hop attire) accompanying him, the teen is looking around the area and appeared to be lost while Gumdramon is holding the map of Tokyo, and the pair began to bicker involving Tagiru always going ahead without thinking though the teen defends himself from his partner's criticisms.

"Okay, we're here!"

"Okay, what next?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to come here...so here we are..."

"Uh, yeah...here's the map...so where to next...?"

"Geez...you came here without making preparations..."

"Don't worry...everything will be fine..."

"Huh?"

However, their argument was interrupted upon seeing several fangirls flocking a nearby establishment and upon heading there, they discovered that he and Gumdramon came across a flower shop called "House Of Kitten", and that the customers flocking there are several girls, who are flocking four florists, two adults and two teenagers.

Tagiru appeared flabbergasted that the girls are only there to get glimpses of the four attractive florists instead of buying flowers, which even the Digimon appeared disturbed at the sight before him.

"That's the flower shop we been looking for!"

"What's with them?"

"Maybe they're here to buys flowers..."

"Looks to me that they're here for something else..."

"That's how we humans are..."

"I wonder why you humans act that way..."

"Well...let's get to business so we can go home early..."

"Fine..."

As Tagiru approaches the flower shop, the four florists being flocked are seen and identified as :

- **Ran Fujimiya**

- **Youji Kudou**

- **Ken Hidaka**

- **Omi Tsukiyono**

As Tagiru tries to get past the fangirls. he is immediately being accosted, and they told the ten to go find other shops so as he would not drive them of to see their "beloved bishounens", but Ran sternly told the fangirls to either shop or leave, though Youji used his charms to have the fangirls go to one side and flirt with them while Ken and Omi began to accommodate Tagiru, who asked them which bouquet of flowers would be the best.

"Hello!"

"Welcome to the House Of Kitten!"

"Um...hi."

"What can we do for you?"

"Which would you like?"

"Um...which roses you have as the best to give to a girl...?"

"Here..."

"Our wide selection!"

"Er...thanks."

They showed to Tagiru the set of bouquet which appeared to attract Tagiru, and the teen asked Gumdramon which one would be the best for Nene, though the disguised Digimon could offer little advice since he is not quite sure himself, and when he asked Ken which would be the best, the florist gave the teen his "best recommendation" and the teen took it and paid the bouquet before taking it, and Tagiru left the flower shop with Gumdramon while the fangirls resumed their flirting with the florists, much to Ran's chagrin seeing that Youji led them back to the spot where customers came and inquire.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Take me!"

"No, me!"

"My virginity's yours!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Darn it, Youji! I told you to keep the girls away if they're not here to buy!"

**-x-**

Much later Tagiru arrived and gave Nene the bouquet of flowers which he said is an "advanced birthday gift" to her which she accepted it, flattered at his gesture while Taiki smiled seeing a potential romance between the two, though Yuu was a bit worried to see that Tagiru is really SERIOUS about pursuing a relationship with his elder sister, but Taiki assured to him that Nene is in good hands and pointed out that it's up to her whether she entertains Tagiru or not.

"That Tagiru...!"

"Easy, Yuu..."

"But...!"

"It's only Tagiru..."

"But Taiki...I'm worried! What if..."

"It'll be alright..."

"But...!"

"It's okay...I promise you..."

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, the four florists are leaving the flower shop after the day's operation, and while ken and Omi are finished with cleaning and closing the shop, Ran had to berate Youji for spending time flirting with he girls instead of doing the work though Youji defended himself with useless "philosophical reasoning", which didn't sit well with him, as the other two watch them bicker at each other.

"If you're going to hang out with girls instead of doing your job...you'd better quit!"

"Come on...don't be like that..."

"We're working at a flower shop...not a strip bar! You'd better..."

"If not for my charisma, customers wouldn't flock at our lovely store..."

"All you attracted is a lot of problems...!"

"Yet the shop is thriving well..."

"Not another word!"

"Come on, Ran...you're always so uptight..."

However, their argument was interrupted when they got a call from their cellphone, and when Ran answered it, a familiar voice spoke, and the four florists huddled around Ran as they listened to the caller's voice and they seemed eager to listen to him, as if he is giving the four some orders like a commander talking to his men.

"**Abyssinian**, are you there...?"

"What the...Persia!"

"Good you know my voice...are **Bombay**, **Siberian**, and **Balinese** with you...?"

"Yes...we four are here..."

"Good."

"Do you have an assignment for us...?"

"Yes...and all four of you are needed...and you are directly involved,Abyssinian."

"Me?"

"Yes...so better report to HQ ASAP."

"Okay. We'll be there."

The caller, identified as "**Persia**", told the four to report to **Kritiker** HQ as they have a "new assignment", claiming that they have a new target and that the new target will be difficult to deal with, and told Ran to brace himself as he is directly involved and Ran wondered what this is, and hope that this new case has nothing to do with his past, and there the four left the flower shop to head to their destination, not noticing that a Digimon hiding in the shadows is seen smirking behind the flower shop, and is smirking deviously at the change of events.

"_Looks like the die has been cast...and the legendary hero and the Hunter are about to be eradicated..._"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, which is the opening of this second arc, though it focused mostly on Tagiru while Taiki, Yuu and Nene got some screen time.

But the one thing that stole the most spotlight here are the four florists. Yup, they are the main protagonists of the 1997-1998 manga/anime series _**Weiß Kreuz**_, and what significance this holds in this fic, particularly this arc, you'll soon find out why. With a Digimon watching _**Weiß Kreuz**_ leaving the shop would imply that this Digimon would have something to do with the four florists/assassins doing something, and this would mean a clash between the two heroes of their respective series.

For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it would give you ideas on what situations would befall our favorite gogglehead hunter.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will show _**Weiß Kreuz**_ in a mission, and this will set the events that would lead a confrontation with Tagiru…


	10. White Cross

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...last chapter's opening arc was well-received, and now it you have ideas on what to expect here as the main characters of WeiB Kreuz are set to collide with the main characters of Digimon Xros Wars, and it'll be a confrontation like you never expected. Though you might think this upcoming confrontation would be one-sided with Tagiru and co. having Digimon partners, don't count our florists/assassins out as you will soon see what our WeiB heroes have in store for our "Hunters".

Well then, read on.

* * *

**Ch. 10: WeiB Kreuz**

As the sun sets in, the four florists are heading towards **Kritiker HQ** and are getting ready on receiving their next assignment when they passed by the hospital where Ran's younger sister is currently hospitalized, and Ran himself went silent as he is reminded of the past where the incident played his mind about how his younger sister, Aya was hospitalized. Youji, Ken and Omi can understand what Ran is going through, and tried their best to cheer him up, which worked with limited success.

"Damn Takatori!"

"Ran...calm down..."

"Omi's right...we'll make him pay for his crimes against your family..."

"Hey, Ken...how about we bring strippers in to sooth his..."

"Youji! Don't say unnecessary things! Ran's pissed off already!"

"You want to die right now, Youji?!"

"Calm down, Ran..."

"..."

However, the quartet florists/assassins are met by **Manx**, Kritiker's personal secretary, and there she told them that they should head to Kritiker HQ ASAP, in which Ran felt that something is up, especially when she emerged from the hospital, and had to ask her directly what is she doing coming out from the hospital where his comatose younger sister is currently being hospitalized.

"Found you four..."

"Manx!"

"Yo!"

"Good day..."

"Wait...what are you doing here? And why you came out from that hospital?"

"It's regarding your younger sister..."

"What? Aya?"

"Yes...she's been...abducted..."

Ran was visibly shocked to hear that his younger sister, Aya, was abducted, and the other three were concerned about this, and there Manx showed to them a video tape taken from the CCTV and claimed that the answer would lie within the tape and told them that they should take this to Kritiker HQ to see what really happened. They then walked faster as they head for Kritiker HQ so that they would know what really happened.

**-x-**

Back at Kyoto, Taiki smiled while Yuu watched intently with concern when Tagiru presented to Nene the bouquet of flowers which are "advanced birthday gift" to her, and she was flattered by his gesture and mentally sensed that he intends to woo her yet she opted to bide her time and not rush things over, as she felt that now is not the time yet to entertain suitors but decided to let Tagiru "play his cards" to see if he is really serious in his intentions.

"Here...my advance birthday gift to you..."

"Really...?"

"Really."

"They smell good..."

"Hope you like it..."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome..."

"Sure..."

As the two enjoyed each others' company, Taiki assured to Yuu that it's up to Nene on who she would choose a boyfriend, and he told him that there's nothing wrong with Tagiru intending to woo her, and Yuu himself sighed as it took a few more minutes before he resigns to the possibility that Tagiru might end up becoming his elder sister's possible boyfriend, and Taiki had to add some additional assurance that she is in good hands.

"Be at ease, Yuu..."

"But...but..onee-san..."

"Nene's old enough to entertain suitors..."

"But...that's Tagiru..."

"Relax...he's good...and we already knew him since the Digimon Hunt..."

"But, Taiki...I can't..."

"Take my word for it...Nene's in goods hands...and it's up to her to decide on whether to entertain him or not..."

"Onee-san..."

The atmosphere changed when Mr. Amano came and invited Taiki and Tagiru to join them for dinner, in which the two boys accepted as they joined Mr. Amano, Nene and Yuu as dinner is about to be served.

**-x-**

Much later, the time now is 20:30, and the scene shifts inside the conference room of Kritiker, where Ran, Omi, Youji and Ken are watching the scene from the recorded tape from the hospital's CCTV, where it shows that Aya was being taken by what appeared to be Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru, and with them are Shoutmon, Damemon and Gumdramon, and there Persia spoke via another monitor screen and told them what happened there. Ran was in a state of disbelief after hearing what Persia just said.

"Those trio...they're..cult members...?!"

"Yes."

"They looked to young to be cult members..."

"And what are those small things with them...?"

"They're demons."

"Say what?"

""Demons", you say?"

"Seriously?"

Persia claimed that Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru are adults who used herbal and supernatural means to remain "youthful", and said to use "occult means" and gained "demonic servants", in which the four florists/assassins slowly took the words seriously because they are unaware about the Digimons' existence, and with Aya's life on the line, they are ready to do what it takes to rescue her, with Ran being the most determined.

"Okay...we accept this assignment."

"We'll help get Aya back."

"Leave it to us."

"I'll kill those bastards if they lay a finger on my little sister...!"

Persia then told them that they must find where Taiki and his "cohorts" are found, by telling them that they start their search at Kyoto, and blend in with the civilians living there and there they can find the trio by day, but advises the four to strike them only at night, and there they can force the trio to admit where Aya is taken. Ran immediately accepted the new mission and makes it a personal one as he intends to get his younger sister back unharmed, and asks Omi to find a way to track down Taiki and the others.

"Kyoto, you say?"

"That's where they reside?"

"Yes. That's where you begin your search for her..."

"Okay...we got this..."

"Aya...please hang on...we'll save you..."

"Hey, Omi..."

"Huh?"

"Try hacking your way around Kyoto so we can get familiarized..."

"Got it..."

Omi immediately used his computer skills on a laptop and within a few minutes he was able to hack in on the directory of Kyoto prefecture, and in another few minutes he is able to find the home addresses of Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru, and which places they frequently go to, and there Youji, and Ken immediately volunteered to come along as well.

"Jackpot!"

"Alright! Now we know where to start looking..."

"Er...they hang out at high school...?"

"Well...they're pretending to be teenagers...so it's natural that they used THAT as their cover..."

"Huh? Ran?"

"I...WILL...KILL...THEM!"

Ran slowly brought out his katana and raised it high, vowing to make Taiki and his "cohorts" pay for kidnapping his younger sister and vowed to make sure they won't do anything "occult-like" to her or their "intended victims", in which Persia tells them to immediately head to Kyoto tomorrow while Manx gives the quartet some instructions on what to do and wait for the cal on when to strike the enemies down.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, though the Hunters and Xros Heart members got some screen time, this chapter focused mostly on the main characters of Weib Kreuz, but this chapter certainly gave you a really DARK twist that would certainly makes a recipe for DISASTER once the two groups confronted each other in a not-so pleasant way.

It looks like Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu are apparently been framed for a crime they didn't commit, and with WeiB Kreuz hot on their tracks, expect a rather DARK action scenes to unfold, as the four assassins are set to face the trio unarmed heroes and their Digimon partners. One thing I can tell you...it's going to be a rather BLOODY battle once they meet up.

For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it would give you ideas on what situations would befall our favorite gogglehead.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will show _**Weiß Kreuz**_ begin their mission, arriving in Kyoto and settle there in preparation for their eventual encounter and this will set the events that would lead a confrontation with Tagiru…


	11. Arrival In Kyoto

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...last chapter was well-received, in which the events showed that WeiB Kreuz are led to believe that Tagiru, Taiki and Yuu are the "villains" who abducted Aya, and now the "countdown" is about to tick down asthe main characters of WeiB Kreuz are set to collide with the main characters of Digimon Xros Wars, and it'll be a confrontation like you never expected.

Well then, let the "upcoming battle" begin...

* * *

**Ch. 11: Kyōto ni Tōchaku  
**

As the sun sets up, the time now is 06:00, and the scene shows that the four florists are leaving Kritiker HQ and are getting ready to board a bus and head for Kyoto, where they are set to find a place to stay and wait for orders on when to find and strike the Hunters, determined to get Aya back as soon as possible, though they have to make a plan on who would get Aya to safety considering that their targets are said to be "supernatural" and have "demonic servants" serving them, unaware that they are actually Digimons who are partners to Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru.

"Are your "things" ready?"

"Yup."

"We got our "stuff" in our bags..."

"My laptop's online..."

"I even brought my map with me once we arrive on Kyoto..."

"I even brought some flyers on which the cheapest hostel we can go to once we arrive there..."

"Good...and when we get to Kyoto...we formulate a plan on who will face them and which one of us get Aya to safety..."

"Got you."

As the quartet boarded the bus, they took their seats after paying the fare, and are now ready for their mission, determined to find their targets and defeat them while rescuing Aya, hoping that she is not harmed and hoped that she is still alive considering that the oxygen tank is taken along with her. Omi, Youji and Ken knew how much this mission meant a lot to Ran and theywi do everything the could to support him and save Aya, even if it means putting their lives on the line after being told that Taiki and the others are "perceived" as "supernatural opponents".

The bus cruises on as it heads for Kyoto, in which the ride would take for about an hour, and while the strets are busy with many people passing by, no one notices that a silhouette of a Digimon is hiding, watching the bus leaving, smirking as if something is set and made before taking its leave, and as the Digimon left, you can see Manx smirking as well before leaving.

**-x-**

At Kyoto, the scene shifts to a shopping district where Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru are walking around with Nene joining them, and despite spending time at Hong Kong, Nene's status as an "idol" has even reached Japan, and she is well recognized by fans in Kyoto, as well as all over Japan, and fans flocked her, greeting her and asking for an autograph, in which she gladly accepted.

"Look!"

"It's Nene!"

"Hi, Nene!"

"Pose with me for a picture!"

"I want your autograph!"

"Let me shake your hand!"

"Care for an interview?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The three boys smiled seeing how popular Nene has become, and they are happy for her, but then Taiki whispered to Tagiru about something, and their conversation appeared a bit serious as they discussed something regarding Nene, and the two talked, and the younger boy seemingly knew the "risks" involved, and took the matter well enough for Taiki to feel at ease after voicing his concern.

"Tagiru..."

"Yeah, Taiki?"

"I know for a fact...you have a crush on Nene..."

"Yes, I do..."

"Do you intend to woo her?"

"Yeah...are you and Yuu against it?"

"Not really...but Nene's an idol...not to mention she is based in Hong Kong...are sure you want to court her knowing that she's an idol?"

"Yes...I really like her...and it won't hurt asking her out...if she turns me down...it's okay. It's her decision...and I will respect it."

After about 20 minutes, Nene and the three boys left, and are about to head for a department store to buy something, in which things gotten another deja vu as some teen customers recognize Nene and flocked her, greeting her and asked for her autograph while taking pictures of her, in which Taiki and Yuu sighed, while Tagiru smiled, seeing Nene's smile which made him develop more feelings towards her.

"Look!"

"It's Nene!"

"Hi, Nene!"

"Pose with me for a picture!"

"I want your autograph!"

"Let me shake your hand!"

"Care for an interview?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

After over an hour, the four teens have finished shopping and are heading home, walking by the streets just as the bus arrived, and there the four members of Kritiker disembarked, and fortunately they didn't noticed Taiki and the others walking by the opposite side of the street due to many vehicles passing by, and right now Omi is using his laptop to search the nearest hostel to stay so they can get there and settle in before they commence their search for their targets.

"We're here..."

"We arrived at Kyoto..."

"So full of people..."

"Enough with the awestruck reaction...we're here to find Aya."

"Yeah, yeah...we know..."

"Ran's serious, Youji...Omi...got the map and the flyers on which hostel we should go to?"

"Right here, Ken."

"Let's get going, people...and start finding a place to stay..."

"Okay."

"We're on it."

"Can I pick up a few girls?"

"Youji!"

And so the quartet began walking around searching for the nearest and cheapest hostel they can afford so they can prepare themselves for their upcoming mission to find and rescue Aya. Ran himself couldn't wait, as his concern for Aya slowly took its hold on him and Omi himself had to verbally calm his comrade. Youji, on the other hand, did little to calm the tension as he began to wave and wink at passing girls, some who were smitten by his charms, and he is about to go "hit" on them but then Ken had to keep his comrade in line and remind him why they are here in Kyoto.

"Hey, pretty girls...want to spend the night with me..."

"Youji!"

"Come on Ken...I'm still on with the mission..."

"Forget the "one-night stand" thing and focus on finding the kidnappers!"

"Okay, okay..."

"If Ran's loses patience...I doubt you'd be alive today..."

"Geez..."

"Now come on!"

And so the quartet kept on walking around Kyoto to find the best, nearest, and most affordable hostel that they can sin for the night so they can get some rest and make preparations for commencing their search for Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru, confront and defeat them and to make them admit the whereabouts of Aya, so that they can rescue her, unaware that their targets aren't really the culprits, but someone else. by now both them and Taiki's groups are far away, and neither of them sensed that a Digimon is there, watching them leave and is smirking deviously that the confrontation is soon at hand, hoping that this would bring forth the devious defeat of Taiki and his friends.

**-x-**

At an unspecified place, the scene shows that Aya Fujimiya is on her bed, the oxygen tank and the mask are still attached on her and she appeared to be unharmed, though she remained in a coma, and that several other "minor" Digimons are watching over her, thus proving that Aya was indeed abducted, and the scene shows that two figures in silhouette, both shapes are that of humans, are inspecting the scene.

It is now clear that WeiB Kreuz have been manipulated in to attacking Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu, but it also raised questions as to who made WeiB Kreuz target the three teens and who the conspirators are. The "minor" Digimons appeared to do nothing to the two figures as they seem to respect them and just did their job in watching over the still-comatose Aya.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay...WeiB Kreuz have arrived in Kyoto, but narrowly missed their "supposed targets" due to how busy the are is, but the confrontation would soon become imminent once nightfall comes, but finding Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu might present a challenge to them given the vast area Kyoto is, wit so many landmarks and towns to search for, but that would change in an instant.

On the other hand, Taiki and Tagiru discussed the possibility over Tagiru's intention to woo Nene, reminding him that entering a relationship is not going to be easy, and given Nene's commitment as an "idol", it would be difficult to ask her out at this point, but Tagiru seemed to be prepared for that. We'll just have to wait and see how things would turn out.

It is soon revealed that Digimons took Aya Fujimiya, and that someone is manipulating WeiB Kreuz in to targeting our heroes, and Manx seemed to be involved, but in the next chapters you'll see who is behind all of this deception.

For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it would give you ideas on what situations would befall our favorite gogglehead.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will show **_Weiß Kreuz_** begin OFFICIALLY their mission, and begin their relentless search for Aya, and Tagiru will UNFORTUNATELY be the first to FALL to WeiB Kreuz...in which FIRST BLOOD will be drawn out…


	12. Fateful Encounter

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

With WeiB Kreuz in Kyoto and are about to settle in, the stage has been set as the confrontation between the two heroes from two anime series are about to commence, and this will turn their encounter into a hard-fought brawl between the skilled assassins and the Xros Heart members and a hunter, in which the first order of battle is about to take place later on within the chapter...

respective owners.

* * *

**Ch. 12: Unmei-tekina Deai  
**

The next day, the scene shifts to the hostel where WeiB kreuz is staying, and things seemed to be a bit tense as Ran is "shining" his katana while asking Omi how things are going as he is hacking through the registry in order to find information on Taiki Kudou, Yuu Amano and Tagiru Akishi, specifically on where they are going, which places they frequently hang out, and where they may possibly kept Aya. Omi has to assure to Ran that he is doing everything he could, and managed to keep Ran calm enough while Ken and Youji just left the hostel to patrol the streets of Kyoto.

"Have you got anything, Omi?"

"No...not yet."

"Then do it faster..."

"Patience, Ran. I'm doing the best I can..."

"It's not enough!"

"Ease up. I'm no "super computer"...I can't find our targets if I rush things like what you're asking me to do..."

"Sorry..."

"I promise you we'll get Aya back."

As Omi looks back at the laptop he is working on, Ran looked at the window, and there he saw Youji flirting with some prostitutes with Ken trying to have him focus on the task at hand, and Ran was pissed off that he used his cellphone to contact ken and sternly remind them of why they are here at Kyoto, and gave them an ultimatum: either they focus on the mission or leave Kyoto. Ken then talked to Youji and told him that Ran is totally pissed off.

"Youji!"

"What?"

"Stick to our assignment!"

"Come on...just a little chat with those chicks..."

"You know we can't!"

"Aw..."

"Either that or Ran decapitates you..."

"Geez..."

The prostitutes (about four of them) giggled at seeing two "handsome teens" quarreling among themselves, thinking that they are fighting over them, and watched their ranting which they find it cute. They then wondered who among the four of them would snag the two boys, seeing that they might "score" and take their virginities away.

"They're arguing..."

"Maybe they're debating on which of thew two of us they get to pick..."

"How about we convince them to take all of us..."

"Sounds good..."

"Uh...girls..."

"What?"

"A police car is passing through..."

"Crap! Let's split!"

However, passing policemen on patrol cars happened to pass by and saw the four prostitutes and began to accost them and the four women began to ran off to avoid being arrested, and as the chase began, Ken and Youji are spared because they are quite far from the girls hence the cops think they are just tourists. Ken reminded Youji of the mission and he relented, deciding to stick to the plan for now. As they are about to go for a stroll, Ran called the two back inside the hostel as Omi told him to.

Back inside their rented room, Omi showed to Ran, Ken and Youji that he managed to hack into Kyoto's residential database, and found the home addresses of the Xros Heart members, and when told to find the places that Taiki and his friends frequented, Omi did so, and WeiB Kreuz saw the answer, as it points out to Shinonome West Senior High, and Ran wouldn't believe this since they were told that Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru are "adults using drugs to make themselves youthful".

"That's where they live, Omi?"

"Yeah...Based on the info the site showed us, Youji..."

"It's not quite far from here...What do you think, Ran?"

"Stuff it, Ken. Omi...anything else?"

"Here's the other place they frequented..."

"Shinonome West High?"

"This sounds dubious...they would hang out there?"

"Well..."

"How about we go there and see for ourselves...that way we can judge it for ourselves before we make any move..."

"Nice plan, Youji...but...you're not going to..."

"Whatever. We go there and see for ourselves. Youji, Ken...you come with me...Omi, stay here and do more research."

"Okay."

Suggestion from Youji that they should go to that school to see for themselves and find anything incriminating, Ran accepted this as he, Ken and Youji are set to head to Shinonome West Senior High to do some surveillance as well as to see where their targets go after this, as they intend to know which place Xros Heart would go next, and hoped this would lead them to where Aya is being held. Omi is told to stay behind and try to gather more information on Taiki and the rest as the other WeiB Kreuz members leave the hostel and head for Shinonome West Senior High.

**-x-**

Much later, the three WeiB Kreuz members managed to infiltrate Shinonome High through stealthy means, and while looking around, they saw a basketball court where several students are flocking in, and there they found who they are looking for: Xros Heart! Taiki, Yuu, and Tagiru are playing basketball against an opposing team with fellow students cheering on, and Ran glanced at them carefully, trying to see if Taiki and the rest are really using "unconventional means" just to maintain their disguises.

"They're they are..."

"Look at them...they looked like high schoolers..."

"Don't be fooled. We saw the CCTV...and from what Persia and Manx told us...they are said to use "means" to maintain their youthful appearance..."

"I wonder if that is the case..."

"Look, Youji...if you have no intention of..."

"Ran, youji...stop bickering...let's get closer and see if we can get more clues from them..."

"Fine."

"And Youji...no flirting!"

"Geez..."

As Ran, Youji and Ken debated about their operation and how to approach their targets, they decided to go to the court to mix in with the crowd, and there they got close to the trio, who are on bench doing some strategy meeting on how to win their final minutes of the game, there they can hear Xros Heart members speaking, and WeiB Kreuz are somewhat taken aback upon hearing Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru talking, as if they act like real teenagers.

"Okay...we got less than 90 seconds to hold our ground. Tagiru..."

"Yes, Taiki..."

"Strengthen the defense."

"Got it."

"Yuu...as soon as you find an opening...do a three-point shot."

"Okay."

"Once we sick to this, we win this game."

"Okay!"

"Gotcha!"

After another round of minutes, the game was over with Xros Heart winning the game, and Taiki led his team to shake hands with their opponents before heading back to the main building, and soon classes are in session once more, with Ran refusing to believe what he just saw and hear, and wanted to see more if they are really the ones who took Aya or are just toying with WeiB Kreuz, with Ken suggesting that they should follow them once the targets leave school, and see if they are heading to their "secret meeting place".

"This is unbelievable!"

"I guess they're good at disguising themselves..."

"I say we follow them."

"You're right."

"Good idea."

"Let's wait outside and trail them when dismissal time comes."

"Right."

"Then let's go and wait outside this school."

"..."

With the basketball court being occupied by other students, Ran, Youji and Ken opted to leave the school unnoticed and waited outside near the school gates so as to see their targets, though the time right now is 15:30, they'll have to wait for 30 more minutes and Ran had to put up waiting, while Ken reminded Youji to "keep in line", knowing that he's going to flirt with the female students which would lead in jeopardizing their mission.

"Okay...Ran, please be patient..."

"...fine."

"And Youji..."

"Yes, Ken?"

"No flirting with the girls."

"Come on..."

"I mean it."

"Tsk!"

**-x-**

After 30 minutes, the time now is 16:00, and the students of Shinonome West emerged from the school all are exiting the school gate to go home, and the three WeiB Kreuz members are keeping an eye out for the three Xros Heart members so as not to lose sight of them, and after several minutes of waiting, they found Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru walking together, and as they leave the school grounds, the three WeiB Kreuz members began trailing them in a stealthy way so as to not give their presence away.

While trailing the three Xros Heart members, Ran and the others can hear Taiki and Tagiru talking, and there they can hear their conversation, in which Ran listened intently if the conversation has anything to do with Aya being abducted.

"Yahoo! Our team won! All thanks to my superb defense!"

"Knock it out, Tagiru...it was Taiki's defense that played the key to our victory!"

"Ha-ha-ha...give him a break, Yuu..."

"Geez...you're always so negative, Yuu"

"It's the truth!"

"What was that?!"

"Do I have to repeat it again?!"

"Yuu, Tagiru...knock it off...hey, there's a snack bar...let's rest, dine and cool off...okay?"

As the three teens arrived at a snack bar, they took a break to eat and drink, while WeiB Kreuz opted to remain hidden as he wanted to hear more of their conversation, after seeing that the Xros Heart's earlier ones shed little on Aya's whereabouts, and is hoping that one of the three teens would make a mistake and inadvertently reveal Aya's location so that he can make a move to try and get her back.

Unfortunately, Xros Heart's conversation showed nothing about Aya, yet upon hearing them mention the term "Digimon", Ran and the others wondered if this is a "coded term" for "demons", and WeiB Kreuz slowly became more suspicious seeing that Taiki and the others are behaving like real teenagers, and after more than an hour, the sun has already set and it was now nighttime, which Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru decided to part ways and went to three directions since their homes are separate.

"I think they're leaving..."

"Look...they're splitting up..."

"..."

"Ran?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Youji...go after that blond, long-haired guy..."

"Okay..."

"Ken...followed that one...I bet he's the leader...I'll follow the other one..."

"Got it."

Ran instructed Ken to follow Taiki and Youji to follow Yuu, as he intends to follow Tagiru and see where he is going, and told his two comrades to use "force" if the situation calls for it, in which Ken and Youji nodded, seeing that their mission is now about to come underway, and the three assassins began to trail their targets, and made sure they aren't seen...or sensed, and after more than several minutes, Ken and Youji found the addresses of their targets, and decided to wait for the "right time" to strike.

Ran, on the other hand, found Tagiru's home, and was a bit flabbergasted to see his target's home, which seem to caught him off guard, seeing that this may be a "front", since he was told that Tagiru and his friends are "dangerous", and as he is about to contact his comrades, several "Druidmons" appeared and began to grapple him, taking him away from the scene and carrying him some place else.

"Found you!"

"What the...?!"

"In the name of the demon master Tagiru...we will sacrifice you...like that girl named Aya!"

"So it was them! let me go!"

"Not until we sacrifice you!"

"After we sacrifice that girl!"

"Let me go!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Ran managed to bring out his katana, but before he could strike, the Druidmons began to hold him in place, and as the assassin struggle to break free, he stared wide-eyed as he and the Druidmons are being sucked in to the Digi-Quartz, and despite his efforts, he is unable to free himself and within a few seconds he is gone, and transported into the Digi-Quartz, and no one within the neighborhood is aware of what just happened outside.

**-x-**

At the Akishi house, Tagiru is inside the bathroom, clad only in his lower pajama pants (minus the pajama top) and had just finished brushing his teeth, and he is now talking to Nene on his cellphone, and as the conversation is underway, he did not notice that a "Digi-Quartz" is forming underneath him.

"...yeah...me, Taiki ad your brother won today's game..."

"Really...and I don't suppose you bragged aloud, would you? "

"Not really...but Yuu always gave me the dressing down..."

"Bear with Yuu...he's always taking matters seriously..."

"Yeah, well...huh?"

"What's wrong...?"

"A Digi-Quartz formed below the floor I'm on...AAAAHHH!"

"Tagiru? Tagiru!"

By the time he noticed it, it was too late, as Tagiru is sucked in and dropped his cellphone on the floor, and Nene tries to call him but got no reply, and she is starting to get worried.

"Tagiru? Tagiru! Tagiru!"

As Nene is really getting worried, she brought out her X-Loader and asks her Digimon partners to try to contact Tagiru's X-Loader, and soon Gumdramon is talking to Nene, and their conversation further brought worries to both sides, as they realized that Tagiru's X-Loader is left inside Tagiru's bedroom, and with no one to "free" any of Tagiru's Digimons, Tagiru is now in real danger.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

After all the surveillance and espionage he went through, it seems that Ran got his wish as he is "eager" to "meet" with Tagiru just to get the info on where Aya is being held, and it looks like these two are about to meet up, though in a not-so expected way. Of course this would mean these two characters are set to duke it out...WeiB Kreuz-style.

With both Ran and Tagiru sucked in to the Digi-Quartz, and alone with those Druidmons, who will bail them out...and who would stop them from killing each other? With Yuu being followed by Youji and Ken after Taiki, this is one "crossover battle" that would leave readers baffled as who would emerge the winner.

Will Xros Heart be able to clear their names or will they die at their assassins' hands?.

For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it would give you ideas on what situations would befall our favorite gogglehead.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will show the battle between **_Weiß Kreuz_** Xros Heart, as the lead characters get to encounter one another, and Tagiru will UNFORTUNATELY be the first to FALL to WeiB Kreuz...in which FIRST BLOOD will be drawn out…


End file.
